


Lady Noir July

by KeysiShepert



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Tried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeysiShepert/pseuds/KeysiShepert
Summary: A mix of different story's around  our two favourite  superheroes and their life.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	1. Day 1. The Wall between us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello and welcome to you all.  
> I know it's been a while since I last post something, (over a year 😕) but after I saw the prompts for the LadyNoir July 2020, I thought why not give it a try.  
> Some days will be one shots others will be part of a small story.  
> Like today when we start with part 1 of Past mistakes, future choices 
> 
> I want to give my amazing friend and beta Phoenixplume117 a huge 'thank you' hug for all her help and patience with me 😊
> 
> So lean back and enjoy

Ladybug sits on a rooftop and lets her gaze wander over Paris.

Her city.

Her home.

Finally after 6 long years of fighting, it was free from Hawkmoth's reign of terror.  
The events were still too fresh in her memory and yet they felt as if they belonged to a completely different person.

What had started with as an ordinary Akuma fight, had quickly turned into the final battle.  
Chat Noir and she had fought with everything they'd had, until the Butterfly Miraculous was safe in their hands.  
To say that Marinette was surprised to see the transformation of a 40 or more years old man drop unmasking Lila Rossi behind it, would have been understatement.  
What didn't surprise her at all, was Lila immediately attempting to lie her way out of it by saying Gabriel Agreste had blackmailed her into it.  
Neither the police nor she had believed Lila for a second. Gabriel Agreste, who was still being in recovery from multiple severe strokes for over two years, had impossible something to do with it.

  
But it didn’t really matter anymore anyway, it was done.

They had won.

Game over.

As soon as the police had allowed it -and both heros were done recording their video testimonials for Lila's trial- they had dropped by Master Han's house.

  
The old Tibetan monk came to Paris around the same time Marinette had become the new Guardian. With a lot of his and Chat Noir's (even though she had told him a million times that it wasn't his duty) help she had trained hard and learned everything to be a good Guardian. Even though the past five years were hard on her in the end she had fully accepted her role as one.  
The hardest part for her was, she knew how much she had hurt the people she loved, by excluding them from her life, but as a guardian she could not afford to let anyone come close to her.

Even though Master Han kept saying that one person was never as strong as a whole village.

Marinette still didn't understand what he meant with that,. In the end she didn't need to, because she had seen firsthand what would happen when she let people come too close to her and put them in danger in the process.

She looked up at the sky. The stars glittering dim in the bright shine of the Paris lights. The thought of her old master and the events of the afternoon, left a sour taste in her mouth.

Only three days ago, had Master Han congratulated both of them on their victory and the completion of the box.  
Had praised them both and handed _her_ the butterfly to put it back in the box next to the peacock.  
Just the way he looked at them during the conversation and especially what he had told them, about the end of a long journey, made no sense to her at that time.

  
Only because the box was complete again it didn't mean that she no longer bore responsibility for the Miraculous.

As a Guardian it would forever be her job to take care of the box and she had made peace with it and how her future life would look like or more she thought so.

This afternoon Master Han had called and told her that he needed to speak to her immediately.  
Confused about his urgent concerns, Marinette had immediately made her way to him.  
Over a cup of tea, Han had informed her that the Monks had decided that it would be for the best if the box and therefore the Guardian returned to Tibet.

She had not expected that the Temple would want them back so quickly, after all it was just a few days ago since they beat Hawkmoth and she knew that Chat (and herself too) wanted to have a little more time with their Kwamis after they revealed their identity.  
Okay, she would have a lifetime with all the Kwamis, but Chat wouldn't and she knows how much he loved Plagg.

What made it even more difficult for her was that her life was still in Paris, but maybe it would be the best for everyone, when she decided to leave.

The thought alone broke her heart, but she had no choice.  
Her duty was dedicated to the security of Miraculous and that means making sacrifices.  
Even one of the hardest for her.

Before she could agree with the plan, Master Han, continued with his explanation and wiped away her whole future.

Her duty as Guardian was fulfilled.

She was free to resume her own life as it was before she became Ladybug.

Marinette feels as if she has been slapped and just start shocked at the man.

It was over?

She should have felt relief at this moment , after all she didn't choose this life. Once she even tried to pass the responsibility to Master Han as soon as she trusted him enough.

Back then was the risks of losing all her memory's as Ladybug too high with Hawkmoth still running free. So she had no other choice back then, but to keep her role as Guardian and the responsibility which came with it.

But now, that she would be truly free.

She didn't feel relieved, no she just felt lost.

After all her efforts to keep the people she loved away from her. All the countless times she hurt them, cut them out of her life. All the walls she had built around herself, only to protect them.

After all the sacrifice she had made for the Miraculous, it couldn't have been for nothing!

So she tried desperately to change the man's mind. Begged him not to do that to her, but all her pleading fell on deaf ears, Master Han held firm to his orders.  
Hastily, without even saying goodbye, Marinette had left the house and was now hiding as Ladybug at one of her hiding place.  
The pain over what she had done to the people sch loved and the anger over Master Han bubbled inside her like a volcano just before the eruption.

How could this happen to her _again_?  
How could she once _again_ be in a situation, we're she didn't have any choice what her life should be like, but someone else.  
Why was she left on her own _again_ to pick up the broken pieces and find a way to live with it?

How was she even supposed to do that?

No one would want her back in their life.

Not after everything she had done to them, in the name of something that was just ripped out of her life!

Ladybug slung her arms firmly around her trembling body. Her eyes burned with tears.

She wouldn't cry now.

No, she was strong.

  
She would somehow find a way to live with all this, she had done it before. Even though, back then she hadn't felt so lost, because she had still had Chat.

  
The sound of boots landing on the roof behind her makes her swallow hard.

She shouldn't be surprised that he had found her. It was like he had a sixth sense, telling him when she needed him, but she wasn’t ready to face him.

Not now.

To her shame, the past 5 years, and her responsibility to protect the box, had taken a toll on their partnership.

She still couldn't understand why, Chat had always kept trying his best to support her. No matter how hard she made it for him or how much she hurt him, he stood loyally by her side, but now…

  
Now was everything different!

To hell she knew exactly that after everything she has done to him. He would back out on their promise to reveal their identity as soon as he knew what happened.  
And who could blame him, she was a horrible friend to him!

"Thought I'd find you here," he whispered softly next to her. "I had a very interesting conversation with Master Han"  
Ladybug swallowed dryly and closed her eyes. He already knew what happened.  
There was no going back anymore, iy was over, she was going to lose him too.

Ladybug Remember every single time she told Chat that they must keep their distance between them. The times she yelled at him, that he should stop to ask her if she needs help, because she didn’t.

That s _he alone_ was the new guardian and it was _her_ duty alone and not his business, hurt like someone had plunged knife into heart.

"I thought you could use some company"

  
Ladybug open her eyes shoket, he couldn't seriously be here to…  
And that after everything she had done to him!  
She felt something hot rolling down her cheeks and realized she had started to cry.

  
"Come here, My lady"

Through a veil of tears Ladybug stared at his outstretched arms and then at him. Chat is softly smiling at her.

Like he always did.

Like she didn't hurt him through all this years. Like it was okay of her to have treat him like that!

She knew how easy it would be to fall in his arms now. Like all the other nights when Chat held her in his arms when she broke down, when everything became too much for her.

Why couldn't she just accept one of his numerous offers of help back then?  
If she would have accepted him, she won't have to face what was to come alone.  
But no, she just had to tell him off off the second they saw each other again, because she was so embarrassed that he had seen her cry!

After everything she already did to him for nothing, she had no right to accept his help now

So, She shook her head and looked down at her feet.

  
She had chosen a long time ago to keep a wall between them, and now…

  
Now she had to live with the consequences of her mistake.


	2. Day 2. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute and fluffy stand alone 😊

Chat Noir was lying on a roof with his girlfriend in his arms, looking at the countless bright stars glittering above the dark Paris centre.

Today hadn't gone as he had expected it.

Actually after everything had happened, he was convinced the universe was conspiring against him.

Okay, that may sound a bit dramatic, but there was simply no other explanation why everything went wrong!

For 2 years, 2 long years he had been looking forward to this day!

He had spent months planning everything behind Marinette's back, to make sure that this day would be perfect, but the universe didn't care about his plans.

Nope, not even a bit. One would believe that it works so hard against him, like he was _Cursed_ or something.

Well, yes he was the chosen one of bad luck, but what happened today could not have been due solely to that.

He was sure, there were simply not so many unlucky coincidences. Bad luck or not!

It all started that morning when the kitchen almost burned down, while he wanted to make breakfast. 

Of course, one could call That _'a recent accident._ ' At least that's what Sabine had called it when she lightly patted his cheek after he had apologized to her over and over again.

Lunch time was even worse, Marinette and he arrived at the restaurant he had made reservations for, only to find it closed because it went bankrupt!

His savior this time was the father of his girlfriend. Tom had put together a small picnic basket for them, after Adrien had called him, trying as quickly as possible to organize something new to save the day.

When they went to the bakery to pick the basket up, Tom had taken him aside. As soon as they were alone, he put his big hand on Adriens shoulder and told him to take a deep breath. Everything would go well and little bumps in the road were normal on such a special day.

He didn't know what he had done to get such good people as future in-laws, but he was so grateful for them.

Adrien had followed Tom's advice and took a deep breath every time something didn't go according to his plan. The bright smile that Marinette had all day helped him not to worry too much. As long as Marinette was happy, everything was perfect for him. And Everything seemed to go really well after that, until the moment they transformed the run over the rooftops of Paris.

When the darkness had surprised them, he thought it must be an Akuma. Of course he would not have been thrilled about Hawkmoth finding a new victim, but at least the situation would be temporary.

Sadly, for once Hawkmoth was innocent.

He didn't know what caused the blackout, and at the moment he didn't really care.

All he cared about was, he couldn't ask the love of his life to share their lives together, under the light of the Eiffel tower!

Maybe he should just give up and start again to plan the proposal for another day, but he didn't want to postpone everything.

If it would have been up to him, he would have dropped to one knee a long time ago. So he would simply do it now, even if the universe had thwarted his plans.

His gaze felt on the two brightly shining stars that are separated from the Milky Way. His mind wandered to their story and how the universe has worked against them too.

The gentle touch of a gloved hand tore him out of his thoughts. Ladybugs hand softly caressed his cheek with.

"What's wrong? You're so quiet tonight"

"I'm just thinking about Altair and Vega's story." He muttered softly. Thanks to his ability to see in the dark, he can see her face clearly. His heart begins to beat harder when he sees how her sapphire blue eyes looked at him with a mixed look of curiosity and concern. God, she's so beautiful, it takes his breath away every time. Turning his head, he presses a gentle kiss into the palm of her hand. He still couldn't believe that she loved him too, even though they had been a couple for 2 years and now it was finally time to take the next step.

"Come here, let me tell you their story."

He waits until she nestles herself against his chest and puts her head back on his shoulder before he shows her both stars in the firmament.

"In Chinese mythology, Altair was a cowherd who the fairy Vega fell madly in love with," he gently told her. "When her longing became too strong to deny, Vega came to earth and stayed there. She and Altair get married. He kept tending his cows, while she sat at the loom and looked after their children. But The Emperor of Heaven was so angry about Vega's absence that he separated the two of them and took Vega back to heaven. Altair followed, but when he caught up with Vega, they were separated by a river. The river is the Milky Way and separates the two forever."

"Why are you thinking about this story?" Whispered she softly.

"Because I never want anyone to break us up."

She sits up and looks gently at him. "Adrien, no matter what happens, nothing can part us."

Adrien follows her and sits opposite her. His fingers trace the outline of the box in his pocket. He knew that she was right. Nothing could keep them apart after everything they had made it through together.

He could hear the bells of a distant church tower ringing, welcoming the new day. It was finally time

"I know. It's just the way today has turned out, it feels like the universe is against me." Marinette tilted her head to the side and looks at him questioningly.

"What?"

" I wanted today to be so perfect that you would tell our children everything about it."

"About the day before my 18th birthday?"

"About the day when I ask you to marry me" Marinette looks at him in astonishment. He could see the soft pink mist spreading over her cheeks as Marinette blushed deeply.

"I thought you were joking,"

The uneasy feeling that formed in his stomach all day long rises and closes his throat.

"You thought I was joking about marrying you?"

She looks at him with big eyes and shakes her head quickly

"No, Adrien" she said and he exhaled with relief. "I thought you were joking when you said you'd propose the second I turned 18."

He laughed softly at that

"It was your idea to wait until we were 18. I would have asked you to marry me the first time you told me you loved me"

Ladybug grinned at him mischievously "If I remember correctly, you did so"

Adrien felt his cheeks heating up, by the memory.

To his defense, it was a normal reaction to answer with a ' _marry me'_ when the love of your life confessed their feelings for the first time.

No matter what Plagg said.

Or Tikki

Or other person who knew about the story 

Adrien took a deep breath, to calm his nerves. With light trembling fingers he opened the zipper on his side and took out the velvet box.

He had practised his speech so often that he knew it by heart. At last, he hoped that.

He took her hand in his and looked deep into her eyes. What seems to be a mistake, because as soon as their views meet, he forgets every single word of his speech. He opened his mouth and the words fell off his Tongue in a rush.

"Marinette, you're the love of my life and my best friend. You are my greatest strength and at the same time, also my greatest weakness. Thanks to you, my lady, I know what it feels like to look at someone and feel so much love and security and happiness, at the same time, that my heart almost bursts. What it feels like, to keep falling in with the same person over and over again." He swallow dry and take another deep breath 

"I still don't understand how I made you fall in love with me, but I thank my lucky star every day for it. For you being the part of my life I love the most. And the greatest blessing for me is, that every time when I look into your beautiful eyes, I can see that you know that feeling too and to know…"

He gently wiped away the tears rolling down her cheeks with his thumb. Swallowing down his own tears he try to stay clam. 

"...to know that I'm the one who makes you feel this way means everything to me. So if you will have me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you" He opened the box, to show her the ring.

Ladybug wipes the tears from her face and giggles softly. "I'm gonna need waterproof make-up for our wedding if this is just your proposal."

Adrien chuckles softly "Does this mean that you will Mari mew?" Asked he hopefully.

Ladybug just rolls her eyes at his puns, but she nods. 

"Yes, kitty! A thousand times yes"

A wave of joy and euphoria wash over him, when he quickly slips the ring on her finger.

She looks up to him with the most beautiful smile, he had ever seen on her lips. Without to waste anymore time, he lean down and kisses his Fiancée under the light of a thousand stars.


	3. Day 3. In Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An other stand alone chapter.  
> Enjoy

"I can't believe it!"   
  
The Kwami looked at the photo on the screen and then at its chosen one.  
For a while now, the Kwami had suspected something and finally the time had come to confirm it.   
  
It was nothing extraordinary that it had happened in the first place, really. After all they were two halves of a whole.   
The Kwami had witnessed it over the centuries, again and again, how the chosens of good and bad luck had fallen in love with each other. 

It was like a dance as old as time itself and something completely natural. 

Some chosen ones had noticed it early on and entrusted themselves to God and others would have needed some help to realize their feelings in the first place and a small push into the right direction, to get there.  
  
"We're just friends, and this... This picture is totally out of context." Marinette screamed and pointed at the screen.

It looked like Marinette fell into the later category of chosen, but Tikki shouldn't be surprised about that. 

Marinette was a very loyal person.

When she first saw the true face of her other half, she fell head over heels in love with him and has been faithful to her feelings ever since.

But that picture was clear evidence.

Marinette scrolled through the congratulatory comments and covered her face with a moan.   
"Not again," She whimpered into her hand

Tikki raised her eyebrow at Marinette's behavior and looked at the picture again.  
The young heroes seated firmly embraced on a low roof. Ladybug had turned her head away from the camera. Her face pressing firmly against Chat Noir's neck. Plagg's chosen one, in turn, had propped up his chin on her head and looked straight ahead with a dreamy look.

She didn't know if it was Alya herself who had taken the photo, but the headline 'The Power Couple of Paris, Finally Confirmed' was pretty accurate.  
It was… at least for her. 

It was high time to finally make clear to her chosen one what all Paris already knew.  
  
"You know," Tikki began gently, "There's an old saying that says 'a picture's worth a thousand words."

Marinette dropped her hand, "There aren't a thousand words in this picture!" She replied heatedly. "They're just two good friends hugging. Nothing more!"

"You sat on his lap and snuggled up to him," Tikki said.

"That... I was just a little cold and Kit... Chat Noir is always warm and as the good friend he is, he offered to keep me a little warm. Nothing more, okey!?"  
  
"If you were so cold, why didn't you just go home?" Sighs Tikki. 

Marinette threw her hands in the air in frustration.  
"Well, we had things to talk about. Purely platonic and professional heroic things, of course," said she hastily.   
  
The corner of Tikki's mouth twitched.   
  
"Is that what you young people call this nowadays?" 

"Tikki!" Cried she flustered

The kwami giggles. She couldn't help it. The way Marinette looked at her with wide eyes, her cheeks turning deep red.

" Oh, come on, Marinette, it's all right. You can admit it to me." 

"Admit what?"

"That you're in love with him!"

"What!? No, I'm not in love with him!"

Tikki looked at her skeptically.   
Okey, maybe Marinette need more than a gently push

Tikki sighed again and jumped up on the keyboard. The picture of the cuddly hero was replaced by one in which the two had just finished a fight. They faced each other in their usual 'pound it' pose.   
  
In itself, it was nothing special, but the way they looked at each other, with a gentle look full of affection and love.   
  
Even a blind man could see that they were in love with each other!

Marinette stared at it in confusion.   
  
"What?"

Well, there was blind and apparently _super blind._

"Look how you look at him and he looks at you!"

She snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Isn't it allowed to look at your friends anymore?"

Okey, Slowly she starts to loses her patience.

"Of course not, but you don't look at any of your friends like _that_."

Marinette turned pale as a sheet. She stared at the photo. For a moment she thought that Marinette had finally understood, but then she shrugged.

"He's my best friend?"

"Tell me, who are you trying to convince here that you're only friends with him? Me or you?" 

"You, of course! I know we're just friends," Marinette insisted obstinately.

"And denial isn't only a river in Egypt," she murmured under her breath.

As if on cue, they both heard two heavy boots landing on the balcony.   
  
"Oh, look, your _friend_ is here," Marinette stood up and ignored Tikki's undertone. "Just like _every_ Friday night" she shouted after her chosen one without even receiving a reaction.   
  
Tikki shook her head softly, of course the situation was frustrating for her, but well, this time, she was sure to win the 'whose Chosen has worse denial' bet against Plagg.


	4. Day 4. Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's Chapter is the first part of an other mini story for this month, with no name yet XD
> 
> I'm not going to spoiler too much about it, but my really amazing friend Phoenixplume117 love it. So enjoy and have fun.

_ This is a stupid idea. A very risky, impulsive and really, stupid idea _ , Ladybug thought, as she sliped her toy mask over her face. After a moment of debating with herself, she called off her transformation. 

Tikki smiled encouragingly at her, before the Kwami made herself comfortable in her red purse. 

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she walked up to the place she had arranged to meet Chat. 

The clattering of her boots, echoing through the empty alley echoed louder in her ears with every step.

Her stupid weakness for his big stupid green eyes were the reason why she was in this situation now.

She knew from the second she first saw his green eyes behind the red and black spotted mask that she was in big trouble.

Oh kwami, and how she knew it. 

It was like a switch had been flipped inside her! All she could think about was her partner. 

During the day she wondered how he was doing. Sometimes she would see something and automatically think of him. It was like a spell, no matter what she did, how hard she tried to suppress the growing feelings for him.

She just couldn't get away from it! 

She knew there was too much at stake, even if she had another chance with him, there were other good reasons not to do it. 

First, was their team dynamic, she could not destroy that. Then the danger they could both be in if their relationship were to be made public. The little time they would spend together, as long as they did not know each other's identity. Lastly, well, she questioned whether or not she was even  _ allowed _ to date her own partner.

At the last one, Tikki had laughed out loud at Marinette's attempt to find another way out...

She had resisted him for 5 years until that one night. 

Chat had looked at her with that gentle look. She'd really tried her best to listen to logic and fight it… But her heart didn't care what her head wanted and simply threw all objections overboard. Before she realized what was happening, she had closed the distance between them and kissed him.

After the kiss... There was no going back anymore. 

Literally. 

Chat would not tolerate the two simply ignoring the kiss. 

For obvious reasons, of course. But she had to admit from the moment Chat Noir sat her down to talk to her about it, he neither teased her nor made jokes about it. 

Even when she said... 

Fine,  _ lied _ about, not knowing what the kiss meant, he was patient. He made it clear, if she didn't know what the kiss meant, she should think about it. He would remain her partner no matter what she decided. 

Though, of course, he would prefer she finally admit to herself, she had fallen for his irresistible charm.

It had taken her a whole week to get up the courage to talk to him about it again.

Then again, it was probably the most embarrassing hour of her life. She'd stuttered and tried to put her feelings for her partner into words. The moment she finally brought out the last word of her confession. He burst into the most blinding smile and picked her up off the floor and swung her around. 

_ "Finally!" he yelled laughing happily.  _

_ He put her back on the floor and pressed his forehead against hers. "My stubborn Bugaboo. I love you too." _

What followed were the two craziest and most exciting weeks of her life, Full of nocturnal romantic dates. It was a dangerous game of hide-and-seek with her arch-enemy and the public, but she wouldn't trade a second of it. 

It felt so good to be with the person she loved.

Even if she didn't know his real name, well, not yet...

She wasn't planning on changing that anytime soon. She also thought Chat Noir agreed, it was better to wait until the danger was completely gone before taking that step. 

But his ominous statement,  _ 'bring a mask and wear clothes you usually don't use tomorrow, _ ' and  _ 'do you trust me, my love?' _ Was when she had begun to doubt it. But because she could not refuse his emerald eyes, she blindly agreed.

How could she just blindly agree to something like that. 

_ Oh God, what if someone recognizes me!  _

With that thought she turned back on her heel and went to find a suitable place to transform back. Not looking behind her as she took a step she bumped into a figure dressed in black, behind her. 

"What's the matter Bugaboo, having second thoughts about this already?"

She looked up into his beautiful, stupid, eyes, which looked amused back at her behind the black plastic mask and melted inside. 

"Ch..Chat!" His grin only got bigger as she stuttered. She pushed him away and sulked, "How long have you been following me, damn it!"

Her boyfriend laughed softly, "Since you..." He trailed off and looked at her outfit. 

She had decided on a knee-length red stepped skirt and a black top. 

According to the blush on his cheeks, it looked like he liked what she was wearing.

"What's wrong kitty, bug got your tongue?" She asked innocently.

He blinked before he grinned again from ear to ear.

"Not yet" he purred and wagged his eyebrows. 

She slapped him gently on his chest and tried to hide her own blush. That man could be such a huge flirt sometimes!

"What?" he asked with a laugh, holding her back by the wrist. "I haven't started this time. In fact..." His arm wanders around her waist, pulling her close. 

"You're the one who looks beautiful and is making puns," he bent down and whispered softly "and you know exactly how much I love that," his hot breath gently caressed her ear. 

She felt her knees go weak. It just wasn't fair, he had that effect on her. 

He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before pulling away and looking at her expectantly. "Are you ready?" 

Still dizzy from the kiss she nodded dazed before she realized how Chat was pulling her in one direction. 

"Wait a minute, ready for what?" she said.

"Just trust me," he says in a singing voice. 

"I do, but where..." 

Chat stopped abruptly and rapped twice quickly on a hidden door. 

"What are you doing!?" she whispers in a panic. He wasn't planning to go somewhere crowded, right?!

"Chat, look at us, we'll attract attention! And..." she stopped when the door opened 

A tall man, with eyebrows raised, looked at them. His flaming red hair, parted faintly in the dim glow of the street lamps. Marinette held Chat's hand tightly and he squeezed it back. 

"I didn't know you were coming over tonight" he said in a deep smoky voice. His blue eyes watched her and she suppressed a desire to hide behind Chat. 

Where the hell had Chat brought her!

"You know me, always good for a surprise," Chat replied with a grin 

He nodded in her direction and said, "She's with me." 

The man snorted in amusement, "Well, look at that. You finally got yourself a girl. We thought it would never happen!" 

"My girl's a tough one to convince." 

The man let out a roaring laugh and stepped aside, "Aren't they all, my boy?"

Chat chuckled softly, "No comment, I'll get into trouble," he said and winked at the man.

"Wise decision, you know the way. Have fun" the man nodded at her and Marinette smiled nervously at him. 

She did not know what to think of all this.

Ah, scratch that.

She knew exactly what she thought about all this, but the idea that Chat Noir... her sweet kitty belonged to a gang… It was just too much for her.

Didn't Chat not tell her once, that he works in the family business? 

Who else would use the term ' _working for the_ _family business'_ , only a mobster, Marinette!

Chat calmly led them through a narrow corridor, to a door marked ' _ Employees Only'  _ As soon as the door opened a crack she could hear various loud music. 

Marinette was still trying to make sense of everything… and what the heck was going on. Oh, Kwami, she really  _ didn't  _ want to fall in love with a gangster boss' son!?

Meanwhile Chat Noir led them down another corridor where there were different doors. Without hesitation he opened one.

She was not sure what she thought she would find on the other side, but it was certainly not a big leather seating area and a big screen with microphone in front of it.

Suddenly it clicked in her head and she sat down on the leather couch.

A karaoke bar 

Oh thank Kwamis!

He had taken her to a regular karaoke bar. Not the headquarters of some Parisien mobster.

She breathed a sigh of relief that her partner wasn't in any gang.

Then why did he...

"Everything all right?" he had asked her grinning. "You're looking a bit pale, my lady"

His amused voice made her jump up. 

Of course he had done it on purpose That little... 

"You did it on purpose!" She screamed and poked his chest "I nearly had a heart attack!" 

The corners of his mouth twitched as he tried to suppress a smile. "Why?" he asked innocently. 

"Why?!" She repeated in bewilderment, "I thought for a moment I was in love with a gangster boss's son!" 

Chat Noir erupted in loud laughter. 

Then, she heard the laughter of Plagg  _ and _ her traitorous Kwami Tikki, and she turned to them. Both laid on the small black table, rolling with laughter.

"Stop laughing, you two. It's not funny." 

Plagg howls at her words and patted Tikki's shoulder. 

"I can't take it anymore," he chortled, "That's hilarious. . . Hahaha.  _ Him _ , a gang member!" tears began streaming down his face as he continued laughing. 

Marinette crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. It wasn't  _ that _ funny. It was a valid concern and besides... okay, it was pretty absurd. She started giggling quietly about her own imagination before she too started laughing.

Chat Noir wrapped her in a hug from behind, and she could feel his chest rising and falling quickly against her back. 

"Sorry Lovebug, but my life is not as exciting as you imagine it to be" he said, still laughing slightly. 

"Then why, all the fuss with the doorman... and why are we here at all?" 

He turned her in his arms and looked at her gently. "Your 'doorman's' name is Allan, he owns the place, he's a really nice man and he helped me out off a very difficult situation once. Since then I've came here a lot " 

Chat paused and read the silent question in her eyes, burning on her tongue.

"Yes, he knows who I am, but not who I am right now and you don't need to worry. He won't use my real name." 

Her heart twists at the thought. All she needs to do is ask Allan Chat Noir's name and she would know his true identity. She quickly puts the thought out of her head. They could not know, not yet. She nodded briefly and he continued speaking

"It was the safest way to get in here without anyone seeing us and why," he said quietly, "I promised you, remember?" 

She looked deep into his eyes and in fact she remembered how years ago he had promised to sing to her. She had to smile gently, so typical of her kitty.

"Yes, I remember how you promised to sing for me, but why didn't you tell me?" 

He smiled at her and shrugs, "I just wanted to sweep you off your feet."

She gently touched his face as he leaned into her hand. 

"You already have, kitty." 

"I know, but a little more can never hurt." 

She could no longer resist and kissed him. She had been so lucky that he still wanted to be with her, although it had taken her so long to realize it. Chat pressed his forehead against hers.

"Are you ready to be serenaded by me?"

"Oh, for the greatness of the Kwami of bad luck!" Plagg groaned. "You're gonna get me sick with all this yammering."

Chat sighed deeply, his green eyes sparkled mischievously at her "Remember, never bring your kwami on a date, he  _ destroys _ the mood," he joked.

She rolled her eyes and raised up on her toes to kiss him again. Both could not stop grinning, with a sigh Chat rubs his nose over hers. 

"I love you." 

Her heart fluttered at his gentle words, "Love you too. So much," He pecks her lips lightly and quickly out of one kiss, became two, then three...

It took 5 more comments from Plagg about their disgusting sweet exchange of tenderness, and Tikki who scolded him, until the two of them parted from each other. 

When Marinette joined the kwamis on the couch, Chat took his position behind one of the microphones and winked at her.

Next to her, Plagg raised his eyebrows at her and snorted, Tikki giggled softly as Marinette smiled at them with hot cheeks. She looks again to her partner, his emerald eyes shining brightly with the same happiness she felt in her heart.

Yes, her stupid weakness for his big green eyes were the reason why she was in this situation right now.

And she couldn't be happier about it.


	5. Day 5 Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stand alone story about Alya losing her mind. 😉

Alya had three really difficult and very frustrating weeks behind her. 

And the fact that her best friend's love life was the reason for them frustrated her even more. 

She loved Marinette, like a fourth sister, but this whole thing with her and Adrien was just bizarre.

Everything started on an ordinary Monday morning.

Alya had been telling Nino about the last Akuma fight. She had almost missed what was going on between her best friend and the sunshine of the class. 

Luckily, only  _ almost _ . 

She hardly dared to believe her ears, when Marinette, without even a single stammer, asked Adrien if he had slept well. 

Alya was, admittedly very surprised, but also so proud of her, back then. Her best friend was finally growing out of her old habits!

However, the next moment when Adrien turned back, grinned and said, "how could I not sleep well? When I had the most beautiful dreams about  _ you _ ." 

Alya watched them with her mouth open. Because, holy Ladybug… Adrien Agreste was flirting with  _ Marinette _ ! He finally got it, that he was in love with her. Oh, what a glorious day to be…. Hold on, Marinette without stuttering Adrien flirting.... this wasn't the doing of an Akuma, right? When Marinette blushed so much that Ladybugs suit looked pale in comparison. Was the huge clue for Alya that they were in the real world and not in an Akuma created reality. 

Before Alya could demand any answers from them, Madame Bustier came into the classroom and started the lessons. 

Impatiently, Alya had made it to lunchtime and thought she was finally able to ask the question burning in her. 

Well, she was wrong. She had hardly opened her mouth, because Adrien was quicker when he, in a completely innocent tone ask…

"Marinette do you have a band-aid?" 

Marinette had looked at him with narrowed eyes, but Adrien carried on calmly.

"I need it because I scraped my knees when I fel-" he was cut off by Marinette when she threw her hands over his mouth preventing him from finishing

With a look she had never seen on her friend before, Marinette pulled Adrien out of the classroom, leaving Alya confused and with a number of questions behind. 

Well, after what she learned from Marinette later, she would have preferred to remain confused. 

Apparently, Marinette had decided to be Adrien's friend. 

Which was great, really

Marinette also still loved him dearly, as she confirmed to Alya, but still thought it would be better for now. 

Which was again really great, but also unnecessarily, because Adrien wanted to be with her!

But Marinette stayed firmly on that one 

Since Adrien had told Nino the same story, with what Nino had called a 'kicked puppy look, babe!' 

Alya had to put up with it. 

And with Adrien's cheesy one- liners, which Marinette likes to counter with her own!

And the cuddling of the two of them!

And the two of them stealing secret glances at one other!

And the hugs and kisses on each others cheeks every time they said 'hello' or 'goodbye'!

Nevertheless, they claimed they were, "just friends". 

That's why Alya had been so excited when Ladybug came to her and asked for help with the latest Akuma.

She was already on the verge of a nervous breakdown, when she had to watch her two friends dance around each other any longer!

An Akuma was a perfect distraction, after all, even if Chat Noir would try to flirt Ladybug would shoot down every attempt by him.

So she was definitely safe from the banter and bad flirting for one or two hours. 

The two heroines had met with Chat Noir on a roof near the battlefield. 

To Alya's great surprise, Ladybug had not stopped Chat Noir's flirtation attempt, but answered it!

Her eyes got wide, was it possible that...

"Oh, my God, congratulations, guys!" squeals Alya happily.

Both heroes looked at her questioningly. 

"Congratulations on?" Asked Ladybug.

"Your relationship?" she asked carefully. 

"Oh, no we are friends, right Chat?" Ladybug looked at him expectantly with a sly grin 

The blond mumbled something under his breath before he forced a smile and nodded.

Wait, what?! 

Oh, no! 

Please, don't! 

Not, these two as well!

To Alya's horror during the fight she watched the two heroes act, somehow even worse than Marinette and Adrien.

One lucky charm later, Alya was about to tear her hair out, because honestly who could make a flirt line out of a leash, a damn leash?

Chat Noir, that's who.

The red and black spotted leash fell into Ladybug's hand and he had nothing better to do than to ask her if she was planning to put him on a leash!

Ladybug had just grinned at him and answered in a flirtatious tone that she knew he wouldn't behave and would bite his way through.

It took a while for them to beat the Akuma, but two hours later it was finally over. 

After some encouraging words from their hero the victim, was handed over to the Sanitaire and Alya waited impatiently for Ladybug so she could return her necklace.

Never had she been more relieved in her life that an akuma attack was over since she had accepted the Miraculous from Ladybug! At least, since the fight against Scarlet Hawkmoth!

Alya took a deep breath when she saw Ladybug coming to her with Chat Noir in tow. 

As soon as the two are close to her she can hear the bantering.

"I like when you're being nice to me" purr Chat Noir 

Ladybug roll her eyes foundly at him and stopped in her tracks to look at him.

"When am I not nice to you, Tomcat?"

"When you don't laugh at my jokes?" Dramatically Chat touch his chest 

"that hurts me, my Lady"

Ladybug lean closer to him "Then you should tell better jokes" and with that she flick his bell.

Grinning from ear to ear he touch his bell "nah, I know that I'm funny enough and besides I know you're secret"

Alya narrow her eyes at that Chat Noir knows Ladybug's secret?

That would explain a lot and I would be a huge scope for her blog. 

Both keep staring into each others eyes. And wow, you could have cut the tension between them with a knife.

That must be a huge secret.

Maybe Chat Noir knows Ladybug's identity!

"Is that so, kitty?"

He nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving hers

"I know that you just like to give me a hard time"

  
  


The frustrated cries of a young woman, echoes through the busy Pariser afternoon. 


	6. Day 6. Rose

Chat Noir nervously twisted the rose stem between his fingers. It would not be long before Ladybug would show up. After all, she had asked him to meet her here after he...

Oh, Kwami, this time he really screwed up. She told him that she wanted to keep only one rule of Master Fu. 

Only one!

He knew exactly what was at stake if he broke it, but he had done it anyway and now his whole life would change just because he hadn't checked to see if he was on his own before he transformed. Closing his eyes, he could still see Ladybug's panicked expressions as she witnessed Adrien Agreste become Chat Noir.

Before he'd even had the chance to apologize, the Akuma had attracted her full attention. It was strange to fight at Ladybug's side, knowing she knew exactly who he was behind his mask. The two still had a good dynamic between them, but he hadn't been able to make any jokes or flirt. 

In return she had only spoken to him when absolutely necessary. After the fight, she hadn't taken his ring away from him immediately, but asked him to meet her here instead. 

A small part of him hoped that the reason for this was that she could forgive him if he apologized to her. In truth, it was probably just her way of giving him a chance to say goodbye to Plagg. His stomach turned at the thought, he couldn't give up Plagg! He didn't even care about the powers of the ring or the freedoms it gave him, just the fact that he… he would lose one of his best friends!

Counting Ladybug would mean losing two!

He couldn't let that happen, he would beg her on his knees for forgiveness, do anything she asked him to do as long as she would let him keep Plagg! It had to work, otherwise...

The zipping sound of a yo-yo told him she would land on the roof at any moment. His heart pounded in his chest as she slowly walked towards him. He tightly, gripped the rose in his hand as she stood in front of him. Her silence was overwhelming and he could feel the tears burning in the corner of his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," burst out of him, "I know I messed up, and you have every right to be mad at me, and even demand my Miraculous back-" 

Ladybug frowned at him and interrupted, "Chat I..." 

She interrupted herself and looked at him in surprise when he dropped to his knees on the roof floor and looked up to her. 

"I'll do whatever you want me to do. I swear I'll never mess up again. At least not this bad, but please, please, I beg you, don't take Plagg away from me. He's always there for me when I need someone. I can't.." he swallowed his tears. "I can't go back to being alone like I was before he came into my life and before I met you..."

Ladybug crouched down and wrapped her arms around him, "Kitty, I never intended to take him from you. You are my partner and I need you by my side" She whispered softly.

Relief flowed through him. Tears he could no longer hold back fell across his face as he clung tightly to Ladybug.

"I was never mad at you either. I know it was an accident," she said. 

He hiccupped and nodded violently. It was an accident, he hadn't done it on purpose. 

"Hell, If... If you'd walked in just a few seconds earlier, you'd have seen me transform" She muttered it and gently stroked his hair. 

He pulled away enough from the embrace to see her face. Ladybug smiled at him. At him! After everything that happened she wanted to forgive him and gave him this big clue to her own identity. 

Nervously she bit down on her lower lip "I also talked to Tikki about it and Wayzz," she trailed off and took a deep breath. "They both agree it's not good if only one of us knows who the other is. So, I think we should change that."

Is it possible he's dreaming all this up right now, or did he just lose his mind? Ladybug wanted to… No… or, maybe yes? 

"You want to tell me who you are?" Ask her unsure. 

"I want you to find me," she said, still smiling, "and when you do, I want you to come to me right away. No matter what time, okay?" 

He nodded again and looked down, on the floor next to him was the white rose he had brought as an apology present for Ladybug. 

"Oh, is this for me?" 

Before his eyes Ladybug picked up the battered rose. During his previous actions, it had lost some petals, but Ladybug didn't seem to mind.

In retrospect it may not have been the best idea, he knew how she felt about him bringing her roses. 

"I'm sorry, I thought it was a good idea because white roses stand for new beginnings and all," he said.

"I think it's a very good idea," she whispered softly and stroked the petals. "I will keep them with the others"

A small smile stretched across his face.

"You kept it?"

Ladybug stood up again and giggled softly. "I've kept all the roses you gave me." She reached down and offered him her hand to stand up.

Back on his feet he tried to figure out why she would have kept his roses.

He thought…

"I will keep this one right next to the red one, until you find me" 

Chat smiled, flattered, "No, a single red and white Rose means um, war and I thought, I thought well..." The grin Ladybug is gave him made him shut his mouth 

"I know. That's why I'm going to put the pink one you gave me in between" with a wink she raise to her tip tow and kiss his cheek "good night, Adrien" 

He held his kisses cheek and watched her leave the roof and then it hit him. He never gave Ladybug a pink rose, the only person he gave one….

Wait, No that was...

But if that was the case then...

Then...

"Marinette?"


	7. Day 7. Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funny one-shot about the reason why Marinette never again will give an interview.  
>  Enjoy 😄

Marinette fell face-first into her pillows dropping her transformation with a loud whimper. Rolling on her side, she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Why had she agreed to make this interview with Alya in the first place!

How could her best friend betray her like that? 

"Marinette?" Tikki asked gently. "Is everything all right?"

She shook her head vigorously. 

Tikki flew into her vision and looked at her with concern, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Marinette wanted to refuse to tell Tikki a single word of what happened. It was so embarrassing, but she knew Tikki. The little goddess could be very persistent when she wanted to and Marinette knows that she would press for an answer until she got one.

So with a deep sigh, she sat up and looked at her Kwami. 

"You remember this afternoon when I told you that Chat and I had an interview with Alya? " 

Tikki nodded. Her view changed from alarm to curiosity and Marinette started to regret starting talking.

"And?" she asked expectantly.

"So when Chat and I arrived at Alya's...." she started slowly.

_ 'The first thing Ladybug noticed, when she stepped into her best friend's bedroom, was that Alya had rearranged the room so that it was ready for an interview. _

_ Nino waved at them from behind the camera with a shy smile. _

_ Both heroes sit down and wait until Alya finishes her brief greeting for her viewers, she directs her attention then to the two heroes. _

_ At the beginning the interview went quite well. Alya had kept to the only conditions Ladybug had asked her when she first agreed to this interview. _

_ No questions about a possible romantic relationship between the heroes.  _

_ After all nobody wanted a repeat of what happened with Prime Queen. _

_ And then, then it happened Alya asked her if she would be up, to help to bring two lovebirds together. _

_ The sly smirk that Alya had on her lips, should have been the first warning sign for her, but at the time she was more confused, why would Alya ask her for help? _

_ "Well, you're known as Paris' own Cupid..." Ladybug blinked at that. People thought of her as Paris’ own Cupid? _

_ Alya took in her confused face expression and grinned even wider. _

_ "I'm surprised you don't know about it. You helped so many people to get together like me and Nino." _

_ Nino nodded agreeing with his girlfriend, "Yeah, Ivan and Mylen too, Babe" _

_ "Or Nathaniel and Marc! I'm sure that without you, they wouldn't have started working together leading to them falling in love!" Alya said. _

_ "And there was this married couple, remember? If it wouldn't have been for you, the husband would have turned into an Akuma," threw in Chat Noir.  _

_ Well if she looked at it that way, then she really had helped a lot of people to get together. _

"What happened with the married couple?" Tikki asked, surprised. 

Marinette rested her chin on her knees.

"Well, you know sometimes Chat and I do patrols during the day? On one of them, we came across a small bistro. A husband thought his wife was seeing someone else and yelled at her. After I caught the Akuma before it could reach the man, I talked with them _.  _ Turned out that she was nervous in his presence not because she was seeing someone else, but because she didn't know how to tell him that she was pregnant" 

Marinette shrugged, "and apparently now people think I'm some kind of Cupid" 

"Aww" cooed the small god. "That's something good Marinette! I don't know what you're so worried about"

"Well, I told you Alya wants my help to set someone up?" whines Marinette.

"Yes, you just told me about it...Oh" Tikki looked at her with twinkling blue eyes and Marinette wanted to die.

It was possible to die of embarrassment, right?

"Come on, what happen after she asked for your help to…" the Kwami giggles "to set you up"

Marinette sigh 

"Well….

' _ "Come on, my lady! Let's help…" Chat looked expectantly at Alya. "Who are the love birds, who need our help?" _

_ Alya and Nino exchanged a brief look, before both nodded. _

_ "Well, my best friend Marinette…" _

_ Her eyes wide in horror  _

_ Oh, God.  _

_ Oh, no  _

_ "Marinette!" Chat interrupted Alya happily. "Of course we'll help Marinette get together with Luka!" _

_ Alya was the first one to burst out laughing, quickly followed by Nino.  _

_ Her head snapped with surprise to her partner. Why was Chat talking about her and Luka…  _

_ Hold on,  _ how _ the hell did Chat Noir even know about Luka! As far as she remembered she never talked with him about Luka as Marinette! But that wasn't the point now, she needed to come up with something very quickly before…  _

_ "What did I say?" he confusedly asked, the still laughing couple.  _

_ "Marinette isn't into Luka," Alya wipes the tears of laughter from her cheeks,  _

_...That happened, Ladybug internally groaned.  _

_ "Alya, I don't think you-" she attempted to speak over her friend. _

_ "What do you mean, 'Marinette isn't into Luka?'" Chat asked.  _

_ Ladybug pressed her lips together, she saw the dangerous sparkle glitter in Alya's eyes. Marinette knew all too well what that meant, and if Alya really would dare to do that to her she would…. she would… _

_ "Actually, she is head over heels for my best dude"  _

_ "Nino!?" Ladybug cried, how could he do this to her! Chat Noir was the  _ last _ person who should know about her crush! _

_ "What!?" Chat sputtered out, "She likes m- Model boy?!"  _

_ "Whoa, Dude, not cool! My buddy is more than just his face man!" _

_ "Careful Chat Noir," Alya said, amused "Nino is very protective, when it comes to his best friend." _

_ "To be fair," Nino replied, "I love you too."  _

_ Alya laughed softly, "Sure, I believe you."  _

_ Nino rolled his eyes and whispered for Alya to come closer to him, so that he could give her a kiss on the cheek.  _

_ Marinette saw now as her chance to try and change the subject, but this damn stray of a partner of hers, had to… to make it even worse than it already was! _

_ "I don't understand why she never told me about it," he murmured. _

_ Ladybug slaps her hand over her face,  _ Why,  _ was this happening to her _ ?

_ "How well do you know my girl, Chat Noir?" Alya said. _

_ The tips of Chat's ears started to slowly turn red. "We… well uhm…you see..uh.." _

_ That was the best he could come up with?! Did he really think uttering a few incomprehensible words, wouldn't make Alya suspiciously about their nonexistent relationship? This was Alya for heaven's sake!  _

_ "Oh, my God?! So,  _ **_you_ ** _ and Marinette are a thing?!" _

  
  


_ "Of course not, Alya!" Ladybug shuts her eyes and mouth closer, when the other three people look stunning at her.  _

_ Damn, she shouldn't have said that. _

_ Nino stares at her with his mouth open, looking like a fish on dry land.  _

__

_ Alya blinked irritated at her statement. Her partner... _

_ Just grinned mischievously at her like a cat that had been given a bowl of cream. _

_ "Oh, Bugaboo..." he said teasingly and Ladybug knows exactly what he is going to say now, so she tried to be quicker. _

_ "No!"  _

_ "..it's possible that you are jealous?" Continue he grinning  _

_ Pff, yeah. Her,  _ jealous _ , only in his dreams! _

_ "Nope" _

_ "Because you know you don't need to be, right?..." _

_ "I already said 'No'!" _

_ "... My heart beats only for you, my Lady…." _

_ "Tell me, do I speak Spanish here or why aren't you understanding a word i said!" she huffed and across her arms.  _

_ Alya and Nino are looking at their exchange trying to hold in their laughter, not with much success. _

_ Ladybug narrowed her eyes at them.  _ 'Just wait until the next time, you two need something from me,'  _ Thought she grimly.  _

_ "...besides I know not even you can get those two together" That got everyone's attention.  _

_ Her partner didn't believe that she could bring Adrien and her together! Of course she could! _

_ "You heard Alya I'm Paris' own Cupid!" She said excitedly. "So tell me one good reason, why I can't get those two together!" _

_ Chat's lean calmly back in his chair and watched her amused. "Because i know that Alya is wrong. Marinette isn't interested."  _

_ "What!?" Cry three people in sync.  _

_ Chat nodded. "He asked her and she said no."  _

_ Marinette felt the blood drain from her face. Oh, no she had never told Alya about that! _

_ How... How was it possible Chat knew about it?! _

_ Alya jumped from her seat and marched over to him. The furious look in her eyes, could have melted steel. _

_ Ladybug grabbed her partner by the arm "Did you hear that? We have to go!"  _

_ "Yes! We must go now," Chat agreed and both dashed out the open window.  _

_ "Come back here you two!" Yelled Alya after them. "Did Adrien tell y..." Alya's voice fades in the distance as both heros ran over the rooftops of Paris.  _

  
  


"...and then I came home" finished Marinette the story. Tikki lay laughing on the covers of her bed. Her phone rang and Marinette grimaced when she saw who was calling her. 

"I'm never again going to give an interview" she murmured, before picking up the call. 


	8. Day 8. Kwami swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. This chapter has give me a lot of trouble and I end up rewriting 3 times. 😑
> 
> But here we are now, with a cute stand alone☺  
> Enjoy

This is a disaster. 

Until this moment Ladybug and Chat Noir had only swapped their Miraculous twice. 

The first time was out of necessity. 

She still couldn't understand, in what situation Chat Noir could be in that he would need to take off his Miraculous… like she had. In her case it had been a really unlucky coincidence. Even that she had agreed to take off her earrings. 

The second time had been on purpose.

After the events with Reflekdoll, both agreed it would be a good idea to swap their Miraculous to learn how to use them outside of a fight, just in case something like that happened again. She was convinced even though it was a bit risky to do it, nothing would go wrong.

On the night Marinette was about to transform into Lady Noir and meet up with her partner to swap their Kwamis back, Tikki came to her. 

At first Marinette thought something must have happened to her partner for Tikki to come to her, and she was right. 

Well, kind of.

The kwami had sheepishly explained to her, it seemed the magic that kept a Kwami from using their owner's name had been broken and that she may have talked too much.

So, Chat Noir or actually  _ Mister Bug _ , knew who she was. After a long talk with both gods with several breaks to scream in her pillow, Marinette was ready to meet the boy behind the mask. 

She wanted to slap herself, for how obvious it had been, who her partner was without the masks. There were so many clues that would have led her to the right answer way sooner if she hadn't kept overlooking them. 

The fight against Reflekdoll been a big one.

Adrien, on the other hand, found it humorous and didn't get tired of telling her that he told her, they  _ must _ know each other. 

From then on, things changed between the two heroes. Not their relationship. They were still good friends and partners… but they spent a lot of time together. In school or at night, when they were supposed to make patrols. Which put Marinette in a sort of dilemma, on the one side she got to know so many things about Adrien and she liked seeing him be himself around her. On the other side it had made her only fall even more in love with him. The trickiest part was, she didn't know how to bring it up or if she even should. Adrien didn't say anything about it either, so she decided to wait until the time was right or he would say something.

However, with how messed up the things went, when they swapped Miraculous for the third time. She should have come clean with it sooner. 

"Where are you, you man stealing headache!" A nasty voice called in the distance behind the closed closet door.

Way sooner

Especially when she ended up with him in a little space, with very, very little room. So little space that their upper bodies were practically pressed against each other. 

God, Why couldn't Adrien pull her into an empty classroom? At least that would have allowed her to put some distance between them so she could concentrate! But no, instead of keeping her focus on the task that lay before them, all she could think of was how firm and warm his chest felt!

"Hey are you alright?" he asked his partner with a worried voice. 

Her eyes had only started to adjust to the darkness of the closet, and as she looked up to him, she could barely see Adrien's face.

"Yesh.. Er I mean Yep. I wanted to say 'yeah' at first, but changed my mind to 'yes' mid sentence and out came 'Yesh'...."

Adrien has put his hands at her waist and interrupted her stammering. 

"Marinette, it's okay. I can understand why you are uncomfortable with me, now."

She wanted to open her mouth to tell him that no, she wasn't uncomfortable with him. To be in his arms felt like heaven for her, but no sound came out.

"Look I'm sorry all this happened. If I hadn't stood in your way the first time you wanted to stop her… then she wouldn't have lied about you being uhm… you know" said he timidly.

She lowered her head and leaned it against his chest. How was she supposed to explain to him, that for once, the lying snake had told the truth?

For years she had told Chat Noir she couldn't be with him because she was in love with someone else. Now he might not even believe she liked him and think she was just saying it out of pity. Or  _ worse _ if he did believe her… then she had a huge amount of explaining to do.

Which could reveal a lot of embarrassing and crazy stories of all she had done and she didn't want him to know about  _ that _ side of her. She heard a small sigh, next to her.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Tikki's voice murmured from next to her. "Adrien, have you ever read the story,  _ 'The Little Boy Who Cried Wolf' _ ?" Tikki asked innocently, and Marinette looked up at her Kwami with a squeak. 

Adrien stared blank at the small god, "Yeah, I did, why?" 

"Think about the moral of the story for a moment."

Marinette growled at her Kwami. 

"Tikki, what is going on with you?!" She hissed, "First you reveal my identity to him and now this. Why are you doing this?!" 

"Because, I know you. You wouldn't have done it," she answered with a shrug. 

"I…" Marinette trailed off.

"As disgustingly sweet as all this is," Plagg interrupted, which Marinette was grateful for, "We still have to cataclysm Rosemary's baby. Who, if someone cares, is having a field day out th- Hey!" Plagg yelped when Tikki poked him.

"Don't ruin the whole mood!" snaps Tikki. "They're this close to confessing their feelings."

"It's the same with you every time, as soon as they know who the other one is, you only care about the emotional stuff and forget the rest" Well, that would explain Tikki's behaviour, since they knew.

"Hello, goddess of creation!"

"Hello, I don't like to be the responsible one!"

Both teenagers called for their transformation at the same time to stop Tikki and Plagg's quarrelling. 

Marinette opened her eyes, and at once the dark space became much clearer with her night vision. Without looking at her partner, Lady Noir wanted to open the door, but was held back by her wrist. She looked up and saw the tender expression in Mister Bug's eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" He whispered then pulled her into a tight embrace. 

She pressed her cheek against his collarbone and sighed. 

"Because… I didn't know how." she quietly confessed, "You make me feel so many things at once and I don't know how to put them in words around you and well… I forget most words when I look into your eyes"

He chuckled softly and rubbed her back, "I know that feeling too," she pulled away to look up at him. 

"Really?"

He leaned his forehead against hers, "'Yesh'," he replied quietly repeating her word, and she had to giggle.

"But I found a solution for that" 

As soon as he said it, he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her with such fervour it took her breath away. She could feel every emotion he put into that kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same eagerness. A pleasant warmth spreads throughout her whole body, and for a moment she could feel the whole universe vibrate through her veins. 

Too soon for her, Mister Bug pulled away with a grin "My Lady, are you purring?"

Blinking slowly at him she needed a moment to process his question and when she did she wished the ground would open up for her, because sure enough, there is a loud rumble coming from her chest!

Her partner's grin only grows, "Aw, does my Kitty like it, when I kiss her?" he teased. 

"I...Akuma!"

Mister Bug raised his eyebrows at her, "that doesn't answer my question." 

"We need to save Paris," insisted while she swallowed the purr in her chest down. Which was harder than it should have been, because it started again immediately. 

Mister Bug Burst out in laughter, "Awww, come here Kitty, Kitty" 

Ignoring the mischievous gleam in his green eyes, she reached for the door and pushed it open. 

Standing out in the hallway a wave of fresh air hit her blushing face and finally, at last, the purring died down. Looking back at her still laughing partner she narrowed her eyes

"You know," she mused aloud, "this situation is only temporary," his laughter stopped abruptly. "After this fight is over we are going to swap back," with that she spun around and start to plot her revenge


	9. Day 9. Fist Bump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part 1 of 'Where do you go' and it's from Chat's PV of what happened when he gets erased by an Akuma.   
> I'm planing on giving you all part 2 during this month (and I promise it will be longer then this) 
> 
> So enjoy

Chat Noir's hands were shaking hard at his sides and his heart felt as if it might break his ribs any moment now. 

He hated this place. 

Everything felt too cold and the ghostly silence around him, sent shivers down his spine. The short pants of his breathing, the only sounds, echoed loudly into the void.

' _ Soon it will be over again,' _ he kept repeating the mantra in his head along with, ' _ Just hold on a little longer'  _

He did not know how long he was stuck in the darkness, he always lost all sense of time here, but suddenly a pleasant warmth spilled over him.

The warmth that spread through his limbs drove the icy cold out of his bones, but sounds also came back.

The most diverse sounds reach his ears. From the many cars driving through the busy streets of Paris to the people cheering and laughing loudly. 

He exhaled with relief and opened his eyes. 

It was over, everything around him was back to life once again and the source, this warmth, this lightness is in front of him.

"Chat! Are you okay?" His partner asked anxiously.

He smiled softly at her, "I'm always fine when I see you, Bugaboo," he offered her his fist and with a half hearted eye roll, she tapped it with her own.

"Pound it!" 


	10. Day. 10. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's is this?   
> A double update, and that so shortly after each other 😊
> 
> So here is part 2 of 'Past mistake and future choices'   
> Enjoy

Over the years, Chat Noir had gotten to know this scene, which took place in front of him, all too well.

Ladybug's shoulders shook violently as she tried to suppress her sobs. Her arms wrapped so tightly around her torsos, as if she tried to keep herself from breaking into pieces.

It always tore his heart out when he witnessed her breaking down. Normally she would have let him hold her in his arms to comfort her, but he knew that this time wasn't like the many others before. 

Shortly after he finished his dinner, he got the call from Master Han. He had been briefly told what had happened when he had talked to Ladybug about her future and how she had reacted. 

The last words of the master were what left him speechless for a moment after the phone call. 

"Adrien what's wrong?" Plagg asked in a worried voice. 

Adrien had looked at his kwami, his closest companion for the last 6 years. It was so hard to imagine how his life would be without Plagg at his side, but he couldn't change anything about the facts. With a heavy heart he had stared out the window and answered:

"The greatest warriors can be brought to their knees by their own stubbornness and false pride before they even realize it."

Plagg looked at him for a moment confused before he understood what Adrien meant. The Kwami had closed his eyes and sighed deeply, "Poor Bug."

Adrien just nodded.

A small part of him, which was still bitter and angry at her behaviour over the last 5 years, was full of satisfaction and gloating over what happened. 

He had tried to convince her often enough that she did not have to bear the full responsibility for the box on her own and that he wanted to help her, but she refused.

She had denied everything that had to do with him and for a long time, he had regularly laid sleepless in his bed trying to understand what he had done wrong, that she could not trust him anymore?

Hadn't he proven to her again and again, no matter what would happen she could rely on him? He had held her when she cried all her grief and worries into his shoulder, rebuilt her when she was down, but still had not allowed it for him to come near her and rejected him. 

When he didn't have any energy left to go on, he was about to just give Plagg back because he couldn't stand the pain and rejection anymore. 

Master Han had listened to him attentively when Adrien, full of bitterness, told him about the situation and why he had had enough of being Ladybug's doormat. 

That's when Master Han had given him this sentence for the first time. 

" _ The greatest warriors can be brought to their knees by their own stubbornness and false pride before they even realize it." _

  
  


In the beginning it didn't help him much, he didn't understand what these cryptic words meant and had told him so immediately. 

_ "Your partner is mentally, very strong," Han replied. What, in Adrien's opinion, was a very nice way to describe stubborn as, damn brick wall. "She is a young woman who is very single-minded and persistent in pursuing her goals and dedicated to protect the people she loves at all costs and to make them proud. However these positive qualities can also have their dark sides, no one can protect those they love by carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders alone." _

_ Then Chat finally understood why she kept pushing him away so hard, she didn't want to drag anyone else into her hopeless situation. _

_ "What can I do to finally make her realize she's not alone and that I can help her?" He asked Master Han.  _

__

_ The man sipped his tea. "Nothing at all. Some lessons only life itself can teach you" _

_ Adrien could not accept that at the time. He knew Ladybug, if she ever got to the point when she finally realized what she was doing, guilt and self-hatred would eat her up _

_ "I can't just stand by and do nothing! I'm her partner. I gotta protect her from this!" _

_ "You can't protect anyone from themselves, young Black Cat. You can only stay by her side and be ready to catch her when she falls. " _

  
  
  


So he did it. No matter how much it broke his heart to see the tremble in her voice, when she yelled at him. The painful muted scream for help in her blue eyes, when she pushed him away. He stuck by her side and waited.

Until this evening, when the situation that had brought Ladybug to her knees had arrived. 

He got closer to his crying partner. Without a word, he grabbed her by the shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. 

Ladybug tried to wiggle her way out of his arms, but he held her tighter his arms around her. She shook her head against his chest and he heard a small, "I don't deserve this," but he ignored it. Instead he laid his cheek on her head and whispered softly, "It's alright. I'm here. Everything is going to be okay." 

At his words she collapsed into him and cried all her sorrows into his shoulder. He kept repeating the words and kept watch over their city. 

  
Meanwhile tears rolled down his cheeks as he cried silently for his partner.


	11. Day 11. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys  
> I'm sorry that this update is late and you all had to wait. I got two really nasty migraine attacks over the weekend and wasn't able to do much.   
> I hope that I'm able to catch up with the schedule before the month end, for now I'm leaving you with part 3 of Past mistake, future choices 
> 
> Enjoy

Day 11. Comfort 

Past Mistakes, Future Choices part 3

A conflict was raging in Marinette. She knew she didn't deserve to be comforted by Chat. 

Everything inside her screamed to push him away. To protect him from her!

To... To make him finally realize he deserved so much more than the way she treated him. 

Desperately she tried to fight against his hold to free herself from Chat Noir. She needed to leave him now! As soon as she was out of his life, the better it would be for him. 

But the more she struggled against him, the stronger his hold around her became.

How could he not understand she wasn't worthy of being comforted.

She was responsible for her own situation and must now suffer the consequences  _ alone. _

"It's alright, I'm here, everything is going to be okay."

Something inside her broke at his softly spoken words. She held onto him, all the pain she had locked inside her for the last few years flowed out of her as she collapsed against his shoulder.

He kept repeating the words, his soft voice soothed the pain throbbing in her soul. 

How could he still be here after everything she did to him?

She had made too many mistakes, mistakes that are simply unforgivable!

"Oh, Bugaboo, no," he murmured in her hair, "your mistakes aren't unforgivable." 

Only then did she realize she had said the last words out loud. "But I…" she hiccupped as another sob shook her.

"You did what you thought was the best way to handle the situation," he paused briefly to take a deep breath, "I'm not gonna lie to you now and tell you that you didn't hurt me, because you did, but I know… I know that it hurt you too. "

Ladybug pulled away from him and this time he let her. Chat gave her a sympathetic smile, his eyes a little red and puffy as if… as if he had been crying too. 

"I could see the pain in your eyes, Bug," whispered he and wiped her cheeks dry. "Yeah, you made mistakes, but you only made them because you wanted to protect everyone. That doesn't make you someone who doesn't deserve forgiveness. It just makes you human."

The understanding look her partner gave her, tightened her throat.

A new wave of tears gathered in her eyes and she buried her face in his neck. 

Deep down she knew he was right. 

She hadn't meant to hurt anyone on a whim. She had this larger goal in mind to treat Fu's legacy with the same respect and reverence as her master had done. 

Whatever it took 

And it had taken a lot from her

Chat held her once again in his arms and began to slowly rock her.

"We all make mistakes, Ladybug. Some mistakes, like yours, we can apologize and make up for. Then, there are mistakes none of us can go back from again. Heaven knows I made a lot of them." He whispers the last part so softly as if he didn't want her to hear it. 

He was suddenly lost in thought as if in another world.

"C.. Chat?" She asked hesitantly.

She felt him take a deep breath and then he sighed again. He hugged her tighter as if he was trying to find some sort of comfort in her arms and she let him. After a while he started to speak, his voice thick with emotions.

"I... I had a good friend once. She was like a shining light that magically attracted other people. I felt so lucky that she considered me one of her friends. She had this way of looking at someone as if they were the only person in her life and it made you feel so special, just for being yourself. I liked that so much about her " he takes another deep breath and Marinette could feel a light tremble coming from him. 

"The craziest thing was, she didn't know how good she made people feel with a smile. Even when I told her how amazing she was, she was humble about it and waved it off. As if every person was like that, then I made this mistake." 

He paused and swallowed hard "I reached way too late to a situation, which I helped to cause. I tried to make it up to her, but when I finally found the courage to do something she was already gone and I never saw her again." 

Ladybug pulled away from her partner once more and cupped soft his wet cheek. 

The way he talked about that girl, the deep sorrow she could see in his eyes lead her to only one conclusion. 

"You loved her," she whispered in a small voice. 

Her partner's puffy eyes widened before he let out a bittersweet laugh "I... I still do. I realized it shortly after she was already gone." He tried to shrug it off casually, but Ladybug could see how much it hurt him.

Her heart broke a bit for her partner. 

"It was another big mistake of mine. But you Bugaboo, you still have a chance to correct it and I'm sure everyone will be so happy to have such a good person like you back in their lives. I know that I am." 

Ladybug lowered her gaze and exhaled relieved. To know that her partner was willing to forgive her lifted a heavy burden from her shoulders. 

And who knows maybe with good luck she had a chance to make it up to her parents again, and they would forgive her too. 

Her stomach started to twist uncomfortably when she thought about her friends.

Way too much had happened between them, especially when she...

She shook her head softly, they were a lost cause.

"Bugaboo, why are you so stubborn, thinking no one would forgive you?" Her partner's firm voice forced her to look up again. "I really don't understand it, Bug." 

He looks so helpless at her. She knows that if she would explain it to him, he would understand it, but she was scared.

"Ladybug, tell me the reason, please"

She bit down on her lower lip and twisted her fingers nervously.

"My name is Marinette, Chat," she whispered softly. She could hear Chat's sharp indrawn breath, but she continued, "and what I did to you Kitty, it is just… just the tip of a very large iceberg…" 

  
  



	12. Day 12. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first update I give you today, is a fluffy and funny one-shot, about confessing feelings and falling in love 😊

_ Falling in love with Ladybug was like a warm summer breeze blowing through my heart, but that feeling was nothing compared to how I felt after I knew it was you, Marinette. _

Adrien laid his pen down and furrowed his brow at his written words. Part of his feelings about knowing Marinette was behind his partner's mask, was nothing compared to the feelings he'd had for Ladybug, until that point was true, but the rest wasn't quite right. 

The named " _ summer breeze _ ," was more like a hurricane with how hard Ladybug had knocked him off his feet when he first fell for her. 

Adrien shook his head, scratching out his words, he tried again. 

_ You touched my soul with one look even before you touched my hand. Your smile has my heart yearning for your L... _

Okay, No, That just sounded creepy. He growled again as he scratched the words out. Maybe with a bit more force than necessary. 

He ripped the in paper out of the block and crumpled it up into a ball before throwing it over his shoulder. The new blank page stared back at him and he was at loss for words. 

Why was it so difficult to put his feelings for her into words?

He never had problems telling Ladybug how he felt for her before. It was like his heart knew on its own what to say, but now it felt so messed up. 

On the one side he felt so much for her, all the existing words in the French language weren't enough to describe his feelings. On the other side he felt terrified to say them out loud to her now.

Which was ridiculous, because he knew there wasn't any reason for him to be nervous at all. 

It should be the most simple thing to do, for him, so why wasn't it?

With a deep sigh he gave up the fight with the white page mocking him and turned his attention to the computer. Maybe the Internet can help him to find the right words. 

After a quick search he snorted, amused at one of the results. 

_ Screw the butterflies  _

_ I feel the whole Zoo when I'm with you!  _

Oh, kwami, if he told her something like that she wouldn't hesitate to throw him from the Eiffel tower!

He kept scrolling and stopped stunned. 

_ Falling in love with you was like falling down the stairs. I was in complete control at first, then, without warning I was spinning, tumbling and had no idea why or how. Then before I even knew what happened, I lay at the bottom: shocked, stunned, and so oddly aware that I still ended up exactly where I was trying to go.  _

  
  


He didn't know who this ' _ K. Towne Jr.'  _ was, but that was exactly what he felt for Marinette!

The next one caught his eye…

_ I love you for all that you are, all that you have been and all that you will be _

That too and.. 

_ When I wake up in the morning, I am thinking of you. When I go to sleep at night I am thinking of you. And all those hours in between, I am thinking of us.  _

And that one, and…

_ I love to hear you talk and get lost in your eyes _

Oh, kwami! That one too and… 

_ You're the best thing I have ever waited for _

Also that! 

He pushed himself from the desk and jumped up. With a fast beating heart he walks around his bedroom. Everything, just everything he has read is true. That's what he feels for her!

But he needed something more. 

"Are you going to tell her tonight or are you going to chicken out again?" Plagg asked irritably from his pillow on the bed. Adrien walked to him and sat down. 

"I don't know," he admitted softly. "There are so many things I want to tell her, but I can't find the right words." 

Plagg rolls his eyes at that. He picked a piece of Camembert up and swallowed it whole "How about,  _ 'Marinette I love you and want to be with you' _ ?" 

Adrien shook his head, "that is not enough. It needs to be more.. more…" he waved with his outstretched arms around, "Wow! You know" 

Plagg raised his eyebrows, "No, I don't. For me it sounds more like an excuse for not telling her."

"It's not!" 

"Of what, exactly are you even scared about?" Plagg asked, ignoring his protest, "I mean you already know that she returns your feelings. Even though I'm still surprised she didn't kill you for reading her diary." 

Adrien grinned bashful at his Kwami. "She knows that it was an accident." 

"Reading one page would have been an  _ 'accident' _ kid, not the whole thing" Plagg snorted and Adrien blushed. 

It was a pure coincidence he had found the pink book, laying on the ground in the locker room of the school. He had picked it up without knowing that it was Marinette's diary and well, it wasn't his fault that Marinette was a really talented writer. After he finished the first page, everything in him had basically begged him to read the rest. Especially after he had caught sight of his name.

Cleaning his throat he tried to ignore Plagg's wicked grin.

"Besides you.. you were indirectly present when she chased me through Paris yelling at me the night I gave it back to her," he replied and Plagg snickered at him. He fell back on his bed and starrs at the ceiling. The way her blue eyes had sparkled with anger after the first shock of him knowing had settled down, had sent chills down his spine. She looked like a force then, like she could kill him with her look if she wants and so, so.. 

"She looks so hot when she is angry," he sighed dreamily. 

Plagg snorted, "then tell her that." 

Adrien turned his head to look at the god.

"What?" Plagg asked at the offended look Adrien sent his way. "Better than not saying anything to her like a coward, then coming back here to torture me with your whining and mushy music!"

Adrien narrowed his eyes at his kwami. 

"I'm not a coward!" 

"Then tell her!"

"I will when I know what to say!" 

"Oh please you know what to say to her! You just keep looking for excuses because you are a huge coward…"

"Plagg claws out!" 

As soon as the green light had faded away, Chat Noir leapt through the window and started to run over the rooftops of Paris.

_ Plagg _ thought he harried  _ What did he even know about love!? _

Sure, it had been a week since he learned how Marinette felt. And yes, he never actually said anything about it to her, because it was hard to find the right words! 

And just because he wanted to come up with the perfect words to confess his feelings to Marinette, didn't mean he was a coward! 

A tap on his shoulder ripped him from his thoughts "I'm not a coward!" he blurted out. 

His partner stayed beside him and tilted her head to the side. 

"Of course you're not," She answered softly and Adrien felt himself melt on the inside. She always understood him! Oh, god she was just so perfect! From her big blue eyes to the cute little winkles she had around her nose when she frowned . 

"Who told you that you were?" 

Chat Noir rolls his eyes "Plagg. We got into a small argument before I transformed about something."

"Oh, what was it? Maybe I can help you."

She leaned closer to him, and her eyes… Oh, her eyes gleamed like sapphires in the moonlight. 

"Nothing I can't handle, My Lady. Do we want to start patrol?"

That is what he wanted to tell her, what came out when he opened his mouth was…

"I think I'm 'in like' with you!"... A complete… Disaster.

His heart speeds up when Ladybug looks with wide eyes and open mouth at him and, oh, kwami, she looks so cute, but this was all so wrong, he needed to do some damage control before it was too late!

Keeping eye contact with her was a bad idea. Her blue eyes turn his brain into mush and he just kept talking like a complete fool!

"I mean I.. I know that I'm in like with you...Er love. I'm in love with you... I mean how can I not be? You're strong and super smart and oh, Kwami so, so, beautiful that it takes away my breath every time you smile at me!" In exactly that moment she gave him one of her small shy smiles and he groaned 

"Yes, that one! It makes me dizzy from head to toe and it warms up my heart so much that it feels like it melts right out of my chest and...and it confuses me at the same time, because… because why me? From all the billions of people who live in the world, how can I be so lucky to have someone so awesome like you want to be with someone like me! I thought I knew what being in love felt like when I fell for Ladybug, but to know it's you It… it scares me sometime to think about how much I love you both combined, because… because you make me fall in love with you over and over again and it feels so good, but also so… so crazy! I mean how many times can someone fall in love with the same person? And I can't come up with an answer. All I know that I would die not to be with you…" 

Gently Ladybug covered his mouth with her hand. His breathing came fast as if he just ran a marathon. His heart seems to try to break its way out out of his chest with how hard it was pounding against his rips

How could he mess this up so much!?

She was going to roll her eyes at the nonsense he just let out and then she would leave him, because why shouldn't she? After the disaster that had just gone down, he couldn't blame her!

"That's why I love  _ you _ , Adrien and no one else," she whispered. She took her hand from his mouth and softly cupped his cheek. He leaned into her touch, he still felt breathless, his head spun, but at the same time so strangely calm. Slowly he started to understand what exactly she just told him and a small whimper escaped from his lips. 

"You just being yourself, it's.. it's something that takes away my breath too, you know? And I don't know either how many times someone can fall in love with the same person, but I feel the same way as you." 

Both teenage heros kept staring at one another, completely caught up in the other's smile and Adrien couldn't help thinking,  _ how is it possible to fall in love with her all over again, just because of her words? _

He really had no answer for it, but when he stood there, with the love of his life in his arms, looking at him, like he was her entire universe, he prayed he never stopped falling in love with her. 

  
  
  



	13. Day 13. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update number 2. Today is part 1 of 'Our Kitten'   
> Enjoy

Ladybug laid on the chest of her partner and looked at the stars. The millions of dots twinkled softly in the sky. A cool breeze washed over the couple and sent a shiver down her back. She cuddled closer to her source of warmth and with a gentle purr her husband pressed a kiss into her temple. 

"Do you want to go home?" He asked softly and rubbed her back as she shivered again from the cold. 

Ladybug shook her head against his chest. She didn't want to leave, not yet. First, she had something important to tell him, but with the knowledge that this would be her last time for a while, to lay with her husband on a roof as their superhero personas, she wasn't really in a hurry to share the news. 

Okay, that was a lie. 

She could hardly hold back the good news. She would have already told Adrien during dinner, but then he suggested a short run and she just couldn't say any more.

It had taken a lot of convincing to get Tikki to agree to transform her in the first place. As it turned out, the Goddess of Creation was quite strict with the rule  _ 'about transforming' _ and  _ jumping over rooftops,  _ as soon as her chosen one carried a new life under her heart.

After 5 years of being together with Adrien, 2 of them happily married, she had a small hunch that her kwami and husband would team up on her. Maybe more than a hunch her husband tended to be overprotective when she was sick.

Not that she would be sick in the traditional way, but she already knew that she would need to remind him of the fact more than once.

It inches in her fingers to put a hand on her still flat stomach and try to feel the heartbeat of the growing human inside her.

She knew Adrien would be over the moon, as soon as she told him she was pregnant with their first child, but at the same time, she would miss this. 

All those nights when they chased each other over the rooftops, only to retreat to one of the upper platforms of the Eiffel tower, cuddling close up to one another and enjoy the breathtaking view of Paris by night. 

Everything was about to change in their lives now. Thanks, Kwami, that Paris wasn't anymore in serious need of superheroes, otherwise she would have a lot more trouble to be happy and simply enjoy the month to come. 

Although, she had heard the first few months of pregnancy didn't sound enjoyable at all and she was already starting to have an idea of it. Morning sickness is, which she also learned recently, a huge lie. Seeing as she didn't have it only in the mornings. The urgent...

A wave of nausea hit her at the thought and she had to take a few deep breaths to get herself together. 

"Hey, everything alright?" Chat asked her. He looked worriedly at her and she gave him a small smile in return. Sometimes she wished to go back in time, to show her younger self, how her life would look at 21. Married to Adrien, which, if younger Marinette could see him now, it would give the poor girl a heart attack, with how well he had matured. She was just so indescribably happy to have him in her life. To have him as the father of her child!

"Everything is perfect," she whispered. Sitting straight up, she already started to miss his warmth, but she couldn't wait any longer. "Actually there is something I wanted to tell you" 

Her husband sat up and sighed "before you say anything. I may have an idea about it," he confessed quietly. 

She searched in his face for any sign of happiness, but there was… none? No, he just looks normal to her, maybe a bit bashful, but nothing more

She felt hot tears start to fill her eyes. They always talked about having children and now that it was happening, he wasn't happy about it? Not even a bit?

Why?

"Oh, Lovebug don't cry" whispered he softly and wiped her tears away. 

Marinette turns her head away from him. 

_ Don't cry! _

How could he say something like that to her, when he was rejecting their baby!?

"It was an accident" he soothed. Ladybug's head snapped back to her partner. She has to hold back the urge to slap him. How dare he talk like this about their baby!

This child wasn't the result of an accident! It was the result of Adrien and her love for each other! Or so she had thought.

"Look, I'm sure Tikki and Plagg, didn't mean to talk about the kitten you want to give me for my birthday.."

"The what?" she asked, confused and interrupted him, because honestly, what in kwamis name was her husband talking about?

Adrien grimaced "I overheard Tikki and Plagg talking about the kitten" he took her hand in his, with his thumb he started to softly caress the back of it. "I know that you wanted to keep it a secret to surprise me on my birthday and if it helps Plagg seems really eager to convince Tikki to have it…"

Suddenly it clicked in her head and she started to laugh. During her laughter, it was Adrien's turn to look confused at her. 

"Princess is everything alright?"

She nodded and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry, love, but we aren't getting a kitten" 

Chat furrowed his brow at her words. 

"No? But what were Tikki and Plagg talking about then?"

Marinette took a deep breath, her heart started to flutter in her chest and for a short moment, she could swore she felt the heartbeat of the baby too. 

"I will give you a hint" began she carefully "tonight, is the last night for a while, that Tikki will allow me to transform"

He stared at her and she could see the wheels turning in his head. After a moment of silence, the longest moment of her life, really, he finally answered :

"Are you going on a business trip?" 

With a growl, she slapped her hand over her face. How could she forget, her otherwise smart husband, was sometimes more of a slow thinker. 

She lowered her hand and Chat looked questioningly at her. "No," she answered quietly, "let's try again." He nodded quickly, "In a few months there will be a little kitten in our family. One that will need a lot of attention and.. and cuddles from his Papa," she lay her hand over her abdomen and waited. 

After a moment his confused gaze morphed into an amazed one.

"Are you saying that you…" She nodded eagerly, "and me… we are going to have a mini you?!"

"Well, it's too soon to say if it's going to be a girl, but yes we are going to have a mini-you." 

Chat wrapped her in a warm hug and she sighed at his shoulder. Through their suits, she could feel how fast his heartbeat.

"No, a mini you with a little bit of me," he whispered in her ear. She turns her head to look at her husband. The joy she was missing earlier was now written clearly across his face. 

"But I want a mini-you," she murmured. He leaned over and kissed her softly. This was the reaction she was waiting for. Chat laid down and pulled her back on his chest. 

"I love you," he said and kissed her head. He pressed another one to the palm of his hand and pressed it carefully on her stomach. "And I love you too, my little kitten." 

She again had tears in her eyes and buried her face in his chest. Suddenly she felt him freeze under her. 

"You're pregnant" he whispered flustered, "You shouldn't be out here!" 

With a small laugh, she patted his chest 

"Everything is fine, Adrien. I'm…."

"No, I need to get you home, it is freezing out here and..."

_ If he's going to be like this the whole pregnancy, it's going to be a long 9 months.  _ Ladybug thought to herself and let out a long sigh at her husband's excited behavior. 


	14. Day 14. Chat Blanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt wasn't one of my favourite to write, because ...well Chat Blanc still hurts like hell. 😕 
> 
> So, to make things clear, this Chat (not as Akuma) is the one from the Chat Blanc Timeline, and got switch with the Chat Noir from the original Timeline.
> 
> I hope I did okey with this one.   
> Enjoy

_ " _ No! Please not again!" Whimpered Ladybug. She sat huddled on the corner of the small roof. Her arms wrapped tightly around her knees and rocked herself back and forth. 

Chat Noir stood a little further away and looked pitifully at his partner. 

Well, this Ladybug was not really  _ his partner _ . His Marinette was probably in their own timeline, fighting against the Akuma who sent him here. 

"I don't understand," she whispered brokenly to herself, "I've done everything I can to make sure this doesn't happen. He was happy just moments ago! How could..." 

With a grimace, he looked down at his white suit. The very first time, his kwami had played this little  _ 'prank'  _ on him, was in retaliation because Adrien had cut off some of Plagg's Camembert for being a mood killer during his dates, he had reacted exactly like Ladybug now. His Ladybug had found him back then, curled up on the floor of a small roof like a little pile of misery. At first, she hadn't really understood what was going on with him. Of course, after he was back to normal, she had tried to ask him what had happened to him after he became Akumatised. Looking that she was only at the beginning present, but he just shrugged it off. He was glad that she couldn't remember what happened and the months he had spent all on his own only with his thoughts as his companion, wasn't something he wanted to bother her with. 

That night, however, he couldn't hold it back anymore, not when he looked like  _ him _ . It had just burst out of him, he didn't remember anymore his exact words, but he remembered clearly how his Marinette had spent most of the night just holding him tight and sitting by his side, even after he told her what he had done. 

Slowly over the past of many weeks, with his amazing girlfriend by his side, he had come to terms with what had happened to him. Some of the scars of that battle would stay with him forever, but by now, and thanks to a lot of support from his partner, he could somehow live with them. He just hoped he could return the favor as good as she had, for this Ladybug.

  
  


Slowly he approached the Ladybug of this timeline and knelt beside her. 

When she noticed how close he was, she flinched from him as if she had been burned.

Knowing how his girlfriend could be sometimes and seeing her reaction to him just now, he was convinced that Marinette hadn't talked with anyone about what had happened. And he knew from his own experience how painful it could be.

"Ladybug…"

"I can't give you my Miraculous, Chat. Please don't make me fight you again" she interrupted him. Her small shoulder shook violently as she cried silently.

"I don't want your Miraculous, Princess. Just look at me, please" 

Hesitatingly she looked up. Her blue eyes glistened with tears, her mouth formed a small 'o' when she looked in his eyes. 

"Your eyes are green" she whispered huskily "and your hair… you aren't Akumatised?" 

He tried to give her his most reassuring smile. "No. I'm not," the tension left her face by his words.

"Then why... why..." 

"Plagg, is punishing me, because I cut down his Camembert" she stared at him completely overwhelmed by his words. 

"Mind if I sit next to you? It's a really long story," she shook her head softly and Chat sat down next to her, while she wiped away her tears. 

"Before I tell you how this happened," he pointed at his suit "I want to thank you, for saving me Marinette," he lay his hand on hers resting on the ground between them "and for not only giving me back my life but also for being always being by my side" 

New tears rolled down her cheeks, but she started to smile. 

"You're welcome, Chat Blanc." 


	15. Day 15. In sync &  Day 16. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone
> 
> I diced to put day 15& 16 together, for one to catch up and two....  
> Well after I was halfway through 'In sync' , the prompt run off with 'first kiss' and I couldn't bring myself to separate them again 😂😂😅 
> 
> So enjoy the fluff

"It can't go on like  _ this  _ between us anymore"

"I agree"

"We need to do something, quickly" 

"I know"

"Okay, and what do you suggest we do now?"

"...I don't know "

Chat tilted his head to the side to look at her and lifted an eyebrow at her answer. 

"Believe it or not, I don't always have an answer!" Snapped Ladybug defensively, with a huff she crossed her arms and looked away from her partner.

Why was he looking at her like that?! 

It wasn't  _ only _ her fault they were in this situation now! He could have warned her, instead of standing quietly in the alley and watching her transform. She’d almost had a heart attack when she’d spotted Adrien standing nearby. Part of her was sure, she’d one, after he decided to  _ 'return the favour' _ and revealed his identity too. So, why was she the only one who needed to come up with an answer!

_ 'Because the safety of Paris literally depended on it,' she  _ reminded the rational part of her brain,  _ 'Unless, one of you gives up your Miraculous.' _

Her stomach twisted, she didn't want to lose Chat as her partner. 

She was happy he turned out to be Adrien. Well, more than happy. It made things in her life so much easier, but she knew he was right. 

Unfortunately, the fight today was proof they needed to do something about how their team dynamic had changed. They couldn't protect Paris how they used to, if they were so out of sync. That's why they were sitting here tonight, side by side watching over their city and trying to find a solution.

And who knows maybe after everything was back to normal, they could talk about them. Maybe he still felt the same way for her. Maybe she had a real chance with him now. Maybe they could even start dating, get married, buy a house, have three kids and a hamster named...

_ First the safety of Paris. Then your messy love life, Marinette! _ she thought. Although it wasn't as messy as it used to be, with Chat Noir being Adrien….  _ Focus!  _ Ladybug sighed and looked back at her partner. 

As their eyes met Chat Noir nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to sound like you have to come up with an answer, alone."

"No, I'm sorry," she said apologising, "I overreact. It's… it's just the first time for me to have my partner knowing my identity," she replied with anxious laughter.

Chat Noir gave her a timid smile, "For me too," he reminded her. 

Both kept looking at each other and it was just so strange between them. As if there was something almost tangible in the air around them. She was so afraid that one wrong move or even a word could destroy what was left of their relationship.

Er… partnership.

"All right, let's start with the obvious," he said after a while. His eyes never left hers, "Does it bother you that it's me?" 

"What? No, of course not!" she answered quickly, feeling a bit irate. How could he think that would be the problem between them, unless…

"Why? Does it bother you?" she asked.

To her relief, he shook his head immediately, "Not at all! It’s awesome, we know each other. I'm… I'm happy it’s you."

She could swear, she saw a small blush appear on his cheeks. Her heart started to flutter in her chest, was he really blushing because of her?

Oh, that would be...

_ Focus, damn! _

"Good" she answered and swallowed nervously "Because I'm happy too. That it's you." 

Their shoulders met, when they began to lean close together. Both jumped back with a yelp, from the touch and put some distance between them again.

Her heart raced in her chest, why was this all happening? Chat cleared his throat and avoided looking at her again. 

"Do you… er.. Can you still trust me?" The question shocked her,  _ Could she still trust him _ ? 

"Of course I still trust you! You are my partner, there is no one else I trust more!" 

He looked her in the eyes again and smiled.

By the encouraging look he gave her, she was almost sure she knew the answer to her question, but better safe than sorry... Right?

"Um, what about you?" she asked tensely, "Do..do you still trust me, too?" 

He shyly ducked his head before answering softly, 

"More than ever before." 

"Good," she said smiling, their hands brushed together and both flinched back. 

Seriously, what the heck was going on? She never had a problem being close to Chat, even after she started to have feelings for him! And now the smallest touch sent them running! 

"Good, now that we have that out of the way. Um.. We both still need to figure out what's wrong, because the last fight was um…" he trailed off, as if he was thinking of the right words, or a pun.

"A  _ Cat- _ astrophe?" she offered shyly. 

Chat grinned at her, "mew took the words, right out of my meowth." 

Both heroes chuckled softly at the puns, but too soon, the noticeable tension started to build between them again. The uneasy feeling in her stomach from before she met him here, came back full force.

"It's still strange between us," she said and he nodded. 

Chat swallowed hard and rose, "I have an idea. Come on, follow me." 

She slowly stood then followed her partner to the middle of the roof.

He was fiddling with his baton while Ladybug watched him with confusion. He placed his weapon on the ground. Suddenly classy waltz music rang out of it. He smiled softly at her and extended his hand. 

"Shall we dance"

Ladybug raised her own hands in a protective block in front of her. 

"Um, I'm not very good at dancing," she said softly.

"You do realize, I know that's a lie, right?" he asked amused.

Ignoring his words and the mischievous gleam shining in his eyes, (seriously it should be illegal, how handsome he was) she looked around nervously, "What good will that do us?" she finally asked. 

Chat stepped closer to her, she wanted to take a step back, but her feet seemed to be rooted to the ground. He brought her left hand to his shoulder before slipping the other in his. He searched for any sign of discomfort in her face before he placed his other hand on the small of her back.

"Well, dancing and fighting are pretty much the same," he whispered. God, he was so close she could feel the heat of his palms through her suit.  _ Focus, Marinette! _

"I didn't know that the goal was to defeat my dancing partner?" What was meant to be a sassy remark came out a squeak of a question and Ladybug wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

"Not quite..." He laughed softly while taking a step forward. 

Surprised by the change in direction she promptly stepped on his toes, Ladybug grimaced but Chat didn't react at all.

"...but with the right partner, dancing and fighting are as easy as breathing. You just need to relax and trust your partner," he continued.

  
  


She froze and Chat stopped in his tracks. She couldn't relax around him, her gaze slid to their feet in misery. She'd end up doing something stupid and it would make the whole situation even worse and then… 

"Unless you have a problem with letting me take the lead?" he said misunderstanding the reasons for her withdrawing from him. 

She shook her head. Letting him take the lead was the least of her problems. She tried to ignore how close they were, she really did, but even as she kept looking down to focus on where to put her feet without stepping on his, all she could think of was how his shoulder muscles shifted beneath her fingertips as they clumsily moved around. How his soft breath caressed her face.

"Are you sure you still trust me, Marinette?"

Ladybug looked up at him, surprised he was asking again but even more sure of her answer, than before.

"With my life," she answered honestly. She meant what she had said earlier. There was no one she trusted more. He shook his head gently and leaned closer to her.

"Then just let go, I have you," he whispered close to her ear. 

_ You can do this, you are Ladybug,  _ she thought as she took a shaky breath _.  _ She kept looking into Chat's glowing green eyes and found herself easily doing what he asked of her. 

Her partner led her with sure steps over the roof and without a second thought she fell easily in sync with him and the music. 

The atmosphere began to change between them. It almost felt like it used to be between them. Before they knew, but not quite the same. No, this felt different. It was newer and… and it also felt right.

Not only because the boy she loved was holding her in his arms.

It just felt so right to follow his lead, like it was supposed to be like this from the beginning. 

Chat gave her a beaming smile and for a split of a second, she could see Adrien without the mask dancing with her. Chat leans his head down and laid his forehead against hers. 

"See? That wasn’t too bad, huh?" he teased. 

"No, not bad at all," she whispered in agreement. 

She didn't know what had come over her, in one moment they were still looking into each other’s eyes, the next she leaned in. Her lips brushed softly over his, the small touch sent sparks down her spine.

Without hesitation, Chat returned the gentle kiss. He guided their linked hand to his neck where he left her hand to cup her cheek. With a sigh she melted into him as he pulled her still closer.

There was something indescribable about kissing him. It felt like everything around them shifted to fall and click into the right places.

Nothing could feel more right in this moment then to kiss him. 

Over too soon for her, they both needed to pull away from the other with a last peck. 

"Oh, Bugaboo," he whispered near her lips, sounding as breathless as she felt. "I think I know, on what we both have to work on to solve our little, ‘ _ problem’. _ " 

"And what do you think, we should do about it?" she asked softly.

The smirk he gave her, sent her heart flying and she knew exactly what his answer was going to be. 

"Oh, I think it took us long enough to get to our first kiss, don't you agree?" He chuckled softly at the matching grin she wore. His thumb stroked small circles on her cheek. And just like that everything was in the open between them, well almost.

With a hum she leaned forward again and rubbed her nose against his.

"That wasn't our first kiss, Kitty," she gently reminded him. 

Chat shrugged at that 

"Eh, The other three times don't count."

"Three? There were just two times."

"Dark Cupid, Oblivio and the one time at the…" 

  
  


"Don't finish that sentence," she Interrupted him with a whimper, "just kiss me again, already!"

He chuckled softly at that and with a gentle 

"As the Princess wishes," he leaned down and captured her lips again.


	16. Day 17. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again😀
> 
> Yeah, an other chapter today. Enjoy part 2 of 'Our Kitten'

The day had started out really well for Adrien. A small fair, with many attractions, had set up its tents in a nearby park in the inner city of Paris. Miraculously, his father had allowed Adrien to visit the fair with his friends. 

Of course, only if his bodyguard could keep an eye on him from a safe distance, but that didn't matter to him, again he was really happy he could go.

It was a great afternoon, filled with lots of laughter and endless teasing by his friend about his cheerful behavior. But like all good things Hawkmoth had to ruin it. 

The friends had just lined up for a ride on the Ferris wheel when the noise and screaming started. 

In all the confusion, Adrien slipped away from his friends and his watchful shadow to transform into Chat Noir.

Shortly after he arrived Ladybug came to the scene, 

The Akuma called himself 'Clairvoyant, the only one with a clear sight into the future'

At that point, Chat had a small hunch the Akuma could be the fair Psychic, which Alya, despite all objections, absolutely wanted to visit. To his friend's disappointment, the assistant had sent them away with the excuse, that  _ 'the Master' _ was no longer in any conditions to receive visits of  _ 'truth seekers'  _ and told them to see him tomorrow. 

The course of the fight was somewhat unusual. Some people who were caught by the blue ray laughed happily as if they saw the most beautiful thing in the world, others broke down crying and screaming. 

Chat looked at the victims with mixed feelings and he could see in his partner's eyes that she also wanted to end the fight as soon as possible.

Ladybug was about to call her lucky charm as she openly entered the line of fire from Clairvoyant. In the nick of time, he pushes her out of the way, and after that everything went dark.

The first thing he heard in the darkness was someone humming a soft melody.

Chat took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes, he blinked confused by his surroundings. 

The colorful tents of the fair had completely disappeared and instead, he was standing in a large bedroom. The wall painted in a soft sand tone with pictures he couldn't see  properly from his position near the door. 

Chat looked around to see the source of the melody and felt his jaw drop.

Leaning back against the headboard of a king-size bed sits one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen before. Long ebony black hair falls over her shoulder and softly frames her heart-shaped face. With a sigh, she lays the soft blue knitting work in her lap and stretches her hands over her head. Their eyes meet, and Chat can’t help but stumble back. 

That sky blue. 

He needed a moment to process everything until it hit him. If the Akuma shows people their future, why was he then seeing this older version of Marinette now?

"Hello, beautiful,” said a familiar male voice behind him. Chat spins around and sees…. himself standing in the door?!

Okay, a much older version of him but still, that's him!

"Well, hello handsome,” she giggled, "back already?" 

He follows the movements of his older self and watches how older Adrien sits down on the bed and leans in to... kiss Marinette!?

Chat let out a shriek at the occurrence in front of his eyes. 

Why was he kissing Marinette in his future?

Not that he minded, the older Marinette was stunning... Not that the younger version of his friend was hard on the eyes. Not at all, she was beautiful and sometimes he thought… 

_'Nope, we don't think about Marinette in that way,'_ he scolded himself.

But looking at his older self who was apparently in Marinette's bedroom and kissing her… 

"I have some questions here!" he called out loud, but the two people on the bed didn't seem to hear him and just continued with their conversation.

"I couldn't leave my little wife on her own for too long," teased the older Adrien.

Chat's jaw dropped, had his older self just called Marinette his wife?!

_ Wife, as in I'll be married to her, wife?! _

"You know, I can handle myself for half an hour, thank you very much."

Laughing, Adrien kissed the top of her head. "I know Bugaboo, but you know what the doctor said." 

"The doctor?" Chat asked himself. Was Marinette sick? He tried to look around Adrien to see Marinette again. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, but the older Adrien blocked most of Marinette from his sight. So he made his way around the bed, but before he was even close enough to see her, he remembered what his older self had called her and froze on the spot. 

‘Bugaboo,’ was the nickname he used for Ladybug. For her… and no one else. 

Was it possible that Marinette  _ was _ Ladybug? 

His mind started to run wild, because  _ yes _ , it was possible for them to be the same person!

"Maribug, is in my class," he murmured. "I'm going to marry her!" he felt a huge grin stretch across his face.

Marinette was his Lady!

He’d finally found her,  _ and _ he was going to have a future with her!

_ And she is sick,  _ whispered a traitorous voice in his mind.

His heart sank a little. He had what he wanted the most, but was going to lose it. 

"Kitty, she said that I should take it easy, not that I'm bedridden," Marinette said softly.

Chat listened closely. Did that mean Marinette wasn't deathly sick?

"I know, but…" His older self is interrupted. 

"No, but, say it."

Adrien murmured something under his breath, which Chat couldn't understand.

"Adrien," Marinette said firmly.

More than a little confused by what was going on, he walked the last few steps to see Marinette. What he saw made his jaw drop again. Hidden behind the red shirt, a big bulge was clearly outlined for him to see. A  _ very _ distinct bulge. 

Did that mean, that… that… 

"You are pregnant and not sick," future Adrien said softly. 

Chat's need a moment to process the words of his older self. 

Pregnant.

Marinette was having  _ his _ baby.

His heart thundered in his chest. Was this really  _ his _ future? Married to the love of his life and having a family with her? It was more than he had ever dared to dream of!

Marinette gave Adrien a tender smile and tapped his nose softly. 

"And don't you forget it agai-" with a loud gasp, she interrupted herself and leaned forward, her hands holding her bump. 

Both males let out a horrified, "Marinette!" 

“What's wrong? Do we need to go to the hospital? You know what, we are going to the hospital right now…” Marinette grabbed Adrien by his wrist and placed it on her stomach. His older self stopped his rambling and let out a soft, "Oh." Only then she looked up to Adrien and Chat could see the most brilliant smile across her face.

"Oh, kwami, they're moving!" he whispered amazed.

"I can feel their tiny kicking, right here," he placed his other hand on the belly as well "Oh! And here! Can you feel it too?" 

Marinette let out a snort and giggle, at his excitement "Yeah, I can, quite clearly even." 

Adrien joined her laughter.

Chat stood there, watching the scene unfold. His fingertips itched and wanted nothing more than to feel it too. 

Timidly he took a step forward if they couldn’t see him as he suspected, then… Then it should be okay for him, to place his hand on Marinette's belly, right?

His hand only a few inches away from touching, when an invisible force seems to keep him back. The softly whispered "I love yous," was the last thing he heard before everything crumbled before his eyes.

Confused, he looked around, the colorful tents of the fair greeting him again, and his heart dropped like a heavy stone to his stomach.

He was so close, to feel them move. So close to having everything he could possibly want in life and he’d had it ripped out of his hands. 

"Chat, are you alright?" With shaking hands, he turned around to look at his partner. 

Chat wanted to scream at her, that no, he wasn't alright! He wanted to go back to what he had been watching, he wanted that life, right now. But he couldn't.

Her blue eyes looked at him with worry and the knowledge hit him again. Marinette was behind that mask. 

His future wife and mother of his children!

"Chat. .." The beep of her earrings interrupted her and Ladybug, no Maribug growled. 

"I… Meet me in our usual spot in half an hour," said she quickly, "can you do this for me?"

Lost for words he nodded and she gave him a small smile before she disappeared in a red blur between the tents.

  
  



	17. Day 18. Close call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Waving shyly*   
> Hi everyone   
> Remember me? I was the one who want to catch up on the Schedule and vanished then 🙈
> 
> I'm Sorry for the long wait, but a lot of things happen in the past 2 weeks since I last updated , but with my son back from his vacation, my mother in law breathing down my neck and my beta being short on time as well it almost impossible for me, to find some time in between to write, let alone post something. 
> 
> I know that July is over but I will try to keep going with the LadyNoir July until I have at last the 4 mini story's finished and I hope that I managed to go for double update a day. 
> 
> So enjoy the next story

Marinette was exhausted

Scratch that.

She had been exhausted weeks ago, now she felt like a Zombie, dead on her feet, but miraculously still able to go on.

She dragged feet that felt like they were made of pure lead, up the stairs to her bed with heavy breaths, and closed her eyes.

"Marinette, maybe you should stay at home and rest for a bit" she opened her eyes and gave the worried-looking Tikki, what she hoped, was a reassuring smile. 

The kwami didn't seem to be calmed by the smile and Marinette let out a long sigh. "I'm fine Tikki." 

"You don't look fine!" Insist Tikki, "I understand you want to give the other Kwamis the opportunity to spend some time outside of the box. I really do, but it's too much on your health!" continue she enraged. " You're tired all the time, hardly eat and you almost ran in front of a car yesterday! You need a break..." 

Marinette really tried to keep up with Tikki's words, but everything she said melted into a big mess and she didn't understand why her Kwami was yelling at her again. 

Why couldn't she understand that aside from the exhaustion, she felt good?

Everything was fine, and Tikki was making a huge fuss about something Marinette had under control.

The kwamis were always so happy to be outside! As the Guardian, it was important for her to make them happy and she could handle it, after all, she only wore 3 Miraculous at the same time and not all 15 like she had the one time. 

She called for her transformation and stopped Tikki's angry rant mid-sentence before she took both the comb and glasses out of the box and slipped them on.

Kaalki and Pollen spun happily around her and chatted excitedly about the forthcoming walk and she giggled softly.

She loved to see the small gods like that, so happy and enjoying themselves.

The tiredness left her and suddenly Marinette felt much more awake 

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, Ladybug!" Both cheered simultaneously. She transformed again and a wave of dizziness hit her so hard that she needed to lean back against the wall. Her legs began to shake and she had trouble standing on her own.

If her stomach would have allowed it, and her parents wouldn't have become even more suspicious about her behavior, she would have drunk another cup of coffee, before going out. 

But that wasn't an option right now, she just had to grit her teeth and get it over with, she had had a promise to keep after all.

With great effort, she managed to stumble on her balcony and grab the railing to support herself standing. Spots swam in her vision and she took deep breaths. 

Nothing she hadn't managed before 

After a few minutes, her vision cleared again and her head stopped spinning. She let out another deep sigh as she tossed her yo-yo and jumped… That was the last thing she remembered before darkness enveloped her. 

  
  


The next thing she knew was she was laying on something warm and soft.

Her head felt as if it were full of cotton and her ears were ringing. 

With a growl, she opened her eyes then blinked a few times, before her sight adjusted to her surroundings. 

How had she even ended up here?

She turned her head to the side, and noticed for the first time, the soft under her was her partner's lap.

"Chat?" she whispered huskily. Her voice sounded so small in her ears. 

She didn't know if she was loud enough to catch his attention, but suddenly the really pale looking face of her partner comes into her view. 

Frowning over how worried he looked, she cleared her dry throat.

"What is wrong, you look so glum."

"What is wrong?" Repeat he baffled, "What in the name of all 19 Kwamis is wrong with you, Marinette?" 

Oh, um, that wasn't good. Adrien never called her that in costume, unless he was really upset with her. 

Even then she had no idea why he would be so angry with her right now.

"Do you have any idea how close you were to becoming sidewalk paint!?" He hissed, "if I hadn't left home earlier, you would be mush right now! Do you hear me, mush!"

She blinked confused by his words. 

Sidewalk paint? 

That made no sense, she was going to become a fashion designer, not a street painter. Maybe Adrien was hungry and that's why he was upset and why his words were confusing right now, it would explain too, why he kept talking about mush. 

Did he bring her here to ask her if he could come to her after patrol for a midnight snack?

Her tired brain started to slowly catch up with everything and… Oh!

"So it was you! I was wondering how I got here." 

Chat's eyes widened for a second before he narrowed them angrily at her.

"How you... Did you understand what I just told you!?" 

A sudden wave of drowsiness overcame her, she turned her head to his stomach. She was too tired to keep talking with him. She would rest her eyes for a bit now and then she would keep her promises to the Kwamis and after that, she would try to find some leftover pastries for Adrien and everyone would be happy.

Yeah, that was a good plan.

"Ladybug?" Whispered her partner alarmed. 

_ What is wrong now?  _ She only wanted to nap for a few minutes. 

"Marinette, answer me, please," at her partner's urgent tone, she let out a sigh. 

"If Hawkmoth sends out an Akuma during my catnap, I'm going to shred him to pieces."

She felt a light vibration run through him, as he chuckled softly. 

Confused about why her partner thought, her words were so funny, she raised her heavy hand, to slap him on the chest. It was uncomfortable to try to sleep on a shaking pillow!

Chat held her raised hand, and she felt some kind of light pressure on her knuckles before he placed it back down. 

With a deep sigh, he ran, what she assumed were his fingertips, through her hair. 

"What am I going to do with you, Marinette?" he asked softly.

"Let me take my nap," she grumbled. Then, to her irritation, her pillow started again to shake. 

He cupped her face softly and turned it to his direction. With great effort, she managed to crack one eye open. A blurry Chat slowly shook his head. 

"Not right now…"

"Good, I wanna sleep." 

"You need to, let me help you more with the Kwamis," he answered and sighed again. 

"They're happy."

"They're like spoiled children," he replied worriedly "Kaalki and Pollen didn't even care why your transformation dropped or why you were unconscious. Only that their  _ 'playtime'  _ was over."

With a jolt she sat straight up, almost knocking her head into Chat's chin in the process. Her heart throbbed painfully hard as she feverishly fumbled around her head and face. 

Nothing. 

The glass and comb were gone!

With shaking hands, she tried to push, her partner away to stand up. Chat held her back, pulling her to his chest in a firm grip and kept talking to her, but she couldn't understand a single word he said. She didn't have time to talk with him now! She needed to go looking for the missing Miraculouses!

Oh, god, she had lost Pollen again!

"I got them, Bugaboo. Everything is alright, breath," His voice broke through her panic hazed mind. As soon as her brain processed his words, emotions crashed over her like a big wave. She felt all her strength leave her at once and she collapsed against him crying.

Chat rubbed her back, whispering comforting words to her, his steady heartbeat against her ear, soothing her and slowly she calmed enough to stop crying. 

"Shhh, It's okay, everything is okay. I got you." he assured her softly, "I'm here, Princess. Everything is going to be alright. We will come up with something else for the kwamis"

"I just wanted to make them happy," she hiccuped. With her words, every single bone in her body protested painfully. She was so tired and….She just couldn't take it anymore. A new surge of tears streamed down her cheeks. 

She didn't understand why her body suddenly had become so weak. Why couldn't she handle the miraculouses as she had before?

"No, Marinette, you are many things, but you aren't weak," he answered her question softly. She lifted her head weakly to look in his eyes.

Carefully he cupped her face with his hands and wiped away her tears. 

"You just need to rest and let me handle it. Destroying yourself for their happiness isn't worth it. Just trust me, okay?"

"I love you, there is no one else in the world I trust more," she said drowsily, unaware of the confession spilling from her tired lips.

His eyes widened slightly before he pulled her back to his chest. His heartbeat like a drum, fast and hard against her cheek. Her eyelids started to feel heavier as the sound started to slowly lull her into a peaceful slumber.

"I promise you, we will be talking about this as soon as you feel better. Until then I...I'll protect you..." 

She didn't know if he really said anything after that, or if it was just a product of her sleep-addled mind, but she could have sworn she’d heard him softly say. 

" I love you too. I'll never let anything like this happen to you ever again." 


	18. Day 19. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we end one of the 4 mini story's, so enjoy part 2 of Where do you go 
> 
> (Part 1 day 9. Fist Bump )

Grey clouds cross the otherwise bright blue sky over Paris. Ladybug watched from a roof as people hurried through the streets to get home before the storm began. 

She hardly felt the first drops falling down on her arm.

Her thoughts still circled only around the one moment when Chat Noir, once again, stood before her to protect her from an attack.

The little remorseful smile he carried on his lips as he slowly dissolved into nothingness was a constant companion to her thoughts as soon as she closed her eyes. 

She hated to see that smile. She hated being forced to fight without her partner by her side. She hated when passers-by cheered and thanked her for the rescue and gave Chat Noir only a pitiful smile. 

But most of all she hated the fact that there was nothing, absolutely nothing she could do about it. 

The rain is now falling in full force and she is already completely soaked, but she can't move. 

She doesn't want to move and she wished that the rain would wash away all of the day’s memories from her.

A sudden warmth seeped into her left side taking over her senses. She turned to look into the bright green eyes of her partner.

His blonde hair fell wet over his face and he still wore the remorseful smile on his lips.

"You shouldn't be out here," he whispered softly, "you'll catch cold." 

Ladybug stared down the street again, away from him and the smile she hates so much. 

The rain has swept the otherwise busy Parisian streets, almost empty. Only a few people are left and even they are quickly looking for a dry shelter to find protection from the wet. 

"Swear you'll never do this again." 

Her words hung heavily between them until he gave a long sad sigh. 

"You know as well as I do that I can't promise you that." 

She turned her head back to him, fiery blue eyes met understanding green. She wanted to grab him by the shoulders, to shake and yell at him until he takes back his words, and promises to her what she wants to hear, but she knows he is right.

At the end of the day, it was her job to bring everything back to its original state and his job was to help her and to give whatever it takes to make it possible. 

That's how the roles in their team were spread. 

Tearing her view from her partner's she looked up into the dark grey sky. She blinked a few times to keep her tears at bay, but after the first one rolled down her cold cheek, leaving a hot trail on its way down, there was no holding back anymore.

Chat's warmth enveloped her like a warm blanket. Her partner's body chased the cold from her bones. 

"Don't cry for me, Bugaboo," he whispered softly in her ear. "I will never regret protecting you. I have faith in the knowledge, as long as you can stand, you will never stop fighting. So when you win I’ll be back at your side, looking into your beautiful eyes once again.” 

Without saying a word, she returned his embrace and buried her face in his warm neck.

His words didn't help her, to feel better. Hell, it wasn't even close to what she wanted, but in the end, it was the only thing her partner could promise her and she had to take it. 

If she wanted to or not. 

  
  
  



	19. Day 20. Dèjà Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys 
> 
> I know what I said last chapter and I'm sorry for the long wait. Live get pretty much crazy for me (and other people around me) plus I got catch up in not 1 but 3 new story ideas, so I had a trouble to keep my head focused to finishing this prompts. 
> 
> Today I will post new 2 chapter. The first update is a stand alone story, I hope you all will enjoy it.

Something bizarre had been going on in Marinette's life for the past 4 days. 

Usually, nothing to worry about in a city like Paris, terrorized by a magical villain, but this time, Marinette was sure Hawk Moth didn't have anything to do with what was happening to her. 

She didn't know how it was possible for her to suddenly, know instinctively what was going to happen  _ even _ before it actually happened, but it was odd and if she was completely honest, also disturbing.

It didn’t matter if it was something like, who would win a bet between Kim and Alix, or what Nino would answer Alya when his girlfriend rambled about the lack of new Akumas and all her theories, Marinette knew everything beforehand. 

It went so far that she was able to turn around and stop every of Adrien's sneak attacks on her, just because something in her whispered what the blond boy was going to try.

Of course, the most logical explanation for this would be, that it was one of the side effects of the earrings Tikki had told her about, but

Thanks to a short conversation with Wayzz and the other kwamis, she was able to rule that one out quickly. 

Which didn't help much, because it didn't explain why she felt as if she had lived through these days already!

On the first patrol since this mess had started, and at her wit’s end, Ladybug asked her partner for help. 

Sitting side by side on a rooftop, Chat Noir had to listen carefully to her explanations on what had happened in the past 72 hours of her life. After she was done, Chat tilted his head to the side looking thoughtful at her. 

"Bugaboo, are we sure that there is no Akuma running around right now, without us noticing it?" 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure about it, why?" 

Chat didn't answer her question but countered with his own.

"Does it feel more like you have a few Dèjà Vu experiences or more like in the movie  _ 'Groundhog day'? _ "

Ladybug thinks about it and answers "like a mix of both I guess. I mean I don't wake up in the morning and know automatically what's going to happen. It's more like…" she trailed off, thinking again of the perfect words to describe it. 

Chat waited patiently for her to continue and once she began his eyebrows lifted with each incredible word she spoke.

"When I talked to my friends at school, I got a really strange feeling in my gut and then there was like a split second where my mind whispered to me what my friends were going to say before they even opened their mouths! It’s been happening all day long!" Ladybug said, with frustration.

"How sure are we about no wild running Akuma-" Chat began.

"Pretty sure," she interrupted him, "actually I'm 120% sure there are no Akuma around! Can you please tell me why you keep asking me that?" 

Chat rested silently for a moment before he said, "Because something similar is happening to me." His confession is nothing more than a soft whisper and Ladybug could only stare at him with wide eyes. 

It was happening to him too? Then maybe he was right. 

Maybe there was an Akuma running around and both of them didn't notice it.

But that wouldn't make any sense. If there was an Akuma it would have called for their attention already. 

"There is only one person who it seems to not happen around. It’s usually right and everything happens like you just described, but sometimes when I'm around her it doesn't. I always get a pretty nasty headache from it then. Does that happen to you too?"

Ladybug was about to shake her head, because no, as crazy as the past few days had been for her, she’d never gotten a headache from it, but then she realized something else. 

"I don't feel like I've lived through  _ this _ moment before,” she said, with surprise.

Chat froze next to her. "You're right, I don't have that feeling either," they looked at each other, "Bugaboo, maybe you should try and talk with Tikki again."

Ladybug sighed, she had tried to talk to Tikki about it, but her kwami had been acting quirky as well these days and had been avoiding answering Marinette's questions as much as possible. 

She had always counted on Tikki helping her out when something confusing was going on in her life, but this time the small goddess had left her on her own.

At her silence, her partner let out a deep sigh of his own.

"Well," he started slowly, " I don't know if it’s going to help us much, but I know you didn't talk to  _ all _ the Kwamis. Maybe Plagg knows something about it and who knows maybe he can even convince Tikki to talk to you."

She didn't answer immediately, letting the idea sink in as she thought about the pros and cons before she came to a decision. 

"It's worth a try," she said finally. 

Chat stood up and offered her his hand. 

"Then come with me, I have the perfect place in mind for it."

  
  


Chat's perfect place turned out to be a small secluded rooftop garden. As soon as she set her feet down on the wooded ground, something changed in her, as if a switch had also been flipped inside of her. A small gasp escaped her at the sign in front of her and the strangely feeling of familiarity washed over her. 

Seeing the way she looked around, Chat gave her a worried look. 

"Is everything all right-" he interrupted himself with a gasp of his own, "I brought you here before," he whispered softly.

She gave him a small nod, in response. 

"Well, I'm not surprised about that, this garden belonged to-" Chat Noir began.

"- your Mother. You come here often to take care of the plants and to think," she finished for him. 

A small blush appeared under Chat's mask and he turned his head away from her. 

"Um, I think we should, you know…" 

Feeling how her own cheeks burn, she gave him another nod and let Chat lead her to the privacy fence made of frosted glass. 

On a roof a bit further away from where Paris’ heroes had just dropped their transformations, Bunnyx let out a long sigh. 

"Hopefully, neither of you mess it up this time," she murmured to herself. Stepping with one foot through her portal, her ears twitched at Chat's joyfully cry. She looked toward the young versions of her teammates, her friends, and saw how Adrien and Marinette embraced each other. Shaking her head with amusement she whispered "Maybe the third time will really be the charm for them."

  
  
  
  
  


Day 20. Dèjà Vu 

Something bizarre had been going on in Marinette's life for the past 4 days. 

Usually, nothing to worry about in a city like Paris, terrorized by a magical villain, but this time, Marinette was sure Hawk Moth didn't have anything to do with what was happening to her. 

She didn't know how it was possible for her to suddenly, know instinctively what was going to happen  _ even _ before it actually happened, but it was odd and if she was completely honest, also disturbing.

It didn’t matter if it was something like, who would win a bet between Kim and Alix, or what Nino would answer Alya when his girlfriend rambled about the lack of new Akumas and all her theories, Marinette knew everything beforehand. 

It went so far that she was able to turn around and stop every of Adrien's sneak attacks on her, just because something in her whispered what the blond boy was going to try.

Of course, the most logical explanation for this would be, that it was one of the side effects of the earrings Tikki had told her about, but

Thanks to a short conversation with Wayzz and the other kwamis, she was able to rule that one out quickly. 

Which didn't help much, because it didn't explain why she felt as if she had lived through these days already!

On the first patrol since this mess had started, and at her wit’s end, Ladybug asked her partner for help. 

Sitting side by side on a rooftop, Chat Noir had to listen carefully to her explanations on what had happened in the past 72 hours of her life. After she was done, Chat tilted his head to the side looking thoughtful at her. 

"Bugaboo, are we sure that there is no Akuma running around right now, without us noticing it?" 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure about it, why?" 

Chat didn't answer her question but countered with his own.

"Does it feel more like you have a few Dèjà Vu experiences or more like in the movie  _ 'Groundhog day'? _ "

Ladybug thinks about it and answers "like a mix of both I guess. I mean I don't wake up in the morning and know automatically what's going to happen. It's more like…" she trailed off, thinking again of the perfect words to describe it. 

Chat waited patiently for her to continue and once she began his eyebrows lifted with each incredible word she spoke.

"When I talked to my friends at school, I got a really strange feeling in my gut and then there was like a split second where my mind whispered to me what my friends were going to say before they even opened their mouths! It’s been happening all day long!" Ladybug said, with frustration.

"How sure are we about no wild running Akuma-" Chat began.

"Pretty sure," she interrupted him, "actually I'm 120% sure there are no Akuma around! Can you please tell me why you keep asking me that?" 

Chat rested silently for a moment before he said, "Because something similar is happening to me." His confession is nothing more than a soft whisper and Ladybug could only stare at him with wide eyes. 

It was happening to him too? Then maybe he was right. 

Maybe there was an Akuma running around and both of them didn't notice it.

But that wouldn't make any sense. If there was an Akuma it would have called for their attention already. 

"There is only one person who it seems to not happen around. It’s usually right and everything happens like you just described, but sometimes when I'm around her it doesn't. I always get a pretty nasty headache from it then. Does that happen to you too?"

Ladybug was about to shake her head, because no, as crazy as the past few days had been for her, she’d never gotten a headache from it, but then she realized something else. 

"I don't feel like I've lived through  _ this _ moment before,” she said, with surprise.

Chat froze next to her. "You're right, I don't have that feeling either," they looked at each other, "Bugaboo, maybe you should try and talk with Tikki again."

Ladybug sighed, she had tried to talk to Tikki about it, but her kwami had been acting quirky as well these days and had been avoiding answering Marinette's questions as much as possible. 

She had always counted on Tikki helping her out when something confusing was going on in her life, but this time the small goddess had left her on her own.

At her silence, her partner let out a deep sigh of his own.

"Well," he started slowly, " I don't know if it’s going to help us much, but I know you didn't talk to  _ all _ the Kwamis. Maybe Plagg knows something about it and who knows maybe he can even convince Tikki to talk to you."

She didn't answer immediately, letting the idea sink in as she thought about the pros and cons before she came to a decision. 

"It's worth a try," she said finally. 

Chat stood up and offered her his hand. 

"Then come with me, I have the perfect place in mind for it."

  
  


Chat's perfect place turned out to be a small secluded rooftop garden. As soon as she set her feet down on the wooded ground, something changed in her, as if a switch had also been flipped inside of her. A small gasp escaped her at the sign in front of her and the strangely feeling of familiarity washed over her. 

Seeing the way she looked around, Chat gave her a worried look. 

"Is everything all right-" he interrupted himself with a gasp of his own, "I brought you here before," he whispered softly.

She gave him a small nod, in response. 

"Well, I'm not surprised about that, this garden belonged to-" Chat Noir began.

"- your Mother. You come here often to take care of the plants and to think," she finished for him. 

A small blush appeared under Chat's mask and he turned his head away from her. 

"Um, I think we should, you know…" 

Feeling how her own cheeks burn, she gave him another nod and let Chat lead her to the privacy fence made of frosted glass. 

On a roof a bit further away from where Paris’ heroes had just dropped their transformations, Bunnyx let out a long sigh. 

"Hopefully, neither of you mess it up this time," she murmured to herself. Stepping with one foot through her portal, her ears twitched at Chat's joyfully cry. She looked toward the young versions of her teammates, her friends, and saw how Adrien and Marinette embraced each other. Shaking her head with amusement she whispered "Maybe the third time will really be the charm for them."


	20. Day 21 Reveal & Day 22 Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Update #2 we finish yet another mini story of this month. This is part 2 of Following your voice only to lose my heart ( part 1 day 4. Disguise)
> 
> The used songs in this story are:
> 
> Enrique Iglesias: Hero
> 
> Ruelle: Storm 
> 
> Enjoy

It was official. It had been three amazing weeks since Adrien entered heaven.

After five years of hoping, waiting, and even begging higher powers, the love of his life had finally confessed her romantic feelings for him and he couldn’t have been happier about how she did it. 

_ Then,  _ she’d kissed him! Without him even doing anything special!

Of course, after it had happened, he had refused to let this unique chance pass and had asked for clarification as to  _ why _ he had been kissed. To his amusement, she had tried to find any excuse to avoid discussing the situation altogether.

Adrien wasn't stupid, he knew when she told him that she didn't know what the kiss meant, she had lied to him. After all, he had known her for 5 years, there was nothing she did, without thinking it through first. 

So he told her to think about everything and waited patiently until she was ready to admit, she had fallen for his irresistible charm. He'd been waiting years for her, What was another week? 

Then it finally had come, that beautiful indescribable moment when she had confessed her feelings to him. She had actually stuttered through it, with a blush so deep red her mask and face had blended together, because of  _ him! _

He wouldn't lie, it was bliss. A bliss he enjoyed every single second of. 

His feelings grew stronger when she told him, her new favorite song reminded her of him.

He would have loved to take her to his favourite karaoke bar to hear her sing the song on the spot, but when she told him the title, his heart almost leapt right out his chest!

He remembered Alya complaining about Marinette listening to the very same song repeatedly. He’d even heard her singing along to it with her soft melodious voice. He suddenly had a very big suspicion about who was sitting next to him under the spotted mask.

  
  
  


That night after he kissed his girlfriend goodnight, he had gone home and thanked Plagg and all the other gods on his knees. Of course, finally getting together with Ladybug was enough of a reason to be grateful, but if she were Marinette on top of that? Then he had just won the jackpot for the best lottery that had ever existed.

He hadn't told her about his suspicions yet, partly because he was nervous about how she would react and partly because he wanted to be sure he was right. 

Not that he would love Ladybug any less if he were wrong, no sir, but over the years he’d begun to feel Marinette was the only person worthy enough to wear his partner's mask. 

So, he had spent the past two weeks looking for and finding evidence to support his hunch, much to Plagg’s amusement.  The teasing only got worse once Tikki showed up. After Plagg had told her about his suspicions. Personally he thought her presence alone was one more clue that he'd been right. 

Finally, with the blessings of both gods, he had decided to put an end to his investigation and just go for the one thing he knew would immediately unmask Ladybug if she were Marinette.

Her voice.

  
  


He still couldn’t believe she’d agreed to meet him out of their suits. Not that they were  _ totally _ out of costume. She’d agreed to only wearing the silly Ladybug and Chat Noir dress up masks with normal street clothes. He’d been so relieved she’d agreed he hadn’t cared what conditions she put on their outing as long as she agreed to go out.

That  _ he _ could get the otherwise focused and logically thinking Ladybug to lose her cool and turn her into a stuttering, breathless mess, he had now admittedly, became his new hobby in the past 2 weeks as well. Mostly because she reminded him of Marinette in those moments. So much, that he could clearly imagine her behind the red and black-spotted mask. 

Until now, the evening seems to be successful and yes, also highly amusing from his position. 

Ladybug had seemed so hesitant after his conversation with Allen at the door but walked next to him down the corridor. He turned and saw her nervously biting at her lip. He pushed at the door marked, “ _ Employees Only _ ” and the familiar sound of different songs playing over each other from the various rooms greeted him bringing a smile to his face. He loved this place, luckily he knew, from Nino, Marinette would definitely like it here too.

Unfortunately, the look on her face only showed confusion, which honestly confused him too, only for a moment, then he had to grin again. He knew how Marinette could come up with the most absurd things when she jumped too quickly to a conclusion and it looks like she was doing it again. 

He really should be a good boyfriend and relieve her, tell her that everything was safe where they were, although...

He walked toward the door he’d secretly rented through Allen and walked in always keeping an eye on her to see her reaction. She stood frozen in the doorway looking around the room with its large TV screen and microphones for a moment until a smile came to her pale looking face. 

"Everything all right?" he asked her teasing. "You're looking a bit pale, my lady." He added with a grin.

She jumped at his voice and glared at him. Kwami she looked cute when she was mad. 

"You did it on purpose!" She screamed and poked his chest "I nearly had a heart attack!" 

"Why?" he asked, pretending to be innocent. 

"Why?!" She repeated looking slightly crazed, reminding him even more of Marinette, "I thought for a moment I was in love with a gangster boss's son!" 

He loved hearing her say that she was in love with him, but what she also had said let him burst into laughter.

Then he heard his accomplices, and saw the Kwamis rolling on the table with their laughter.

"Stop laughing, you two. It's not funny," his girlfriend said. 

Plagg howls at her words and patted Tikki's shoulder. 

"I can't take it anymore," he chortled, "That's hilarious. . . Hahaha. Him, a gang member!" tears began streaming down his face as he continued laughing. 

Eventually, even Ladybug began to laugh and Adrien wrapped her in his arms.

"Sorry Lovebug, but my life is not as exciting as you imagine it to be," he said, still laughing. 

"Then why, all the fuss with the doorman... and why are we here at all?" 

He turned her in his arms and looked at her gently. "The 'doorman's' name is Allan, he owns the place, he's a really nice man and he helped me out of a very difficult situation once. Since then I've come here a lot " 

Adrien saw the questions in her eyes. "Yes, he knows who I am, but not who I am right now and you don't need to worry. He won't use my real name."

They spoke a few more minutes and reaffirmed their love for one another but Adrien had a mission. To unmask Marinette Dupain-Ch- er, Ladybug, no, he was pretty certain she  _ was _ Marinette, and with one last, rub of his nose against hers and an “I love you,” he moved to walk away but was stalled by his lovebug.

“Love you too. So much." 

He pecked her lips lightly, he couldn’t help it, her lips were so kissable. Besides after her biting at them, he felt the need to apologize to them and kissed them again and again. Until he heard his Kwami making fun of them, that is, and Ladybug’s Kwami arguing with him. He’d been about to say something when his girlfriend smiled slightly and pulled away to sit down with the little gods on the sofa again. 

  
  


Once she was seated he selected his song. He looked over the microphone to his girlfriend, sitting next to their Kwamis and looking breath catchingly beautiful in her outfit.

Her blue eyes, shining, and full of expectation. He drew in a deep breath.

After tonight everything would be different between them and he really hoped Ladybug, no Marinette could love Adrien as much as she had Chat Noir. 

When he confessed his worries to Tikki, the Kwami had, (and he still couldn't understand why he had got  _ that  _ reaction from her) laughed out loud and told him not to worry and go for it.

The soft sounds of the guitar started to play and he whispered the opening line, putting all his longing and hope for a successful outcome for the night into his voice. He knew the lyrics by heart, just like her. This was the song that reminded him the most of _ her _ . The song he always sang along to too. He could see all the emotions playing in her eyes as he sang. 

During the guitar solo, he took the microphone from the stand and walked slowly toward her.

Her eyes widened, and her face flushed a soft pink when he began singing again: 

" _ Oh, I just wanna hold you.  _

_ I just wanna hold you.  _

_ Oh yeah _

_ Am I too deep? _

_ Have lost my mind? _

_ Well I don't care… _

_ You're here tonight…  _

_ I can be your hero baby.  _

_ I can kiss away the pain _

_ I will stand by you forever _

_ You can take my breath away _

_ I can be your hero _

_ I can kiss away the pain _

_ And I will stand by you forever _

_ You can take my breath away _

_ You can take my breath away _

_ I can be your hero" _

As soon as the last note of the song rang through the room. His girlfriend pulled him down by the collar of his black shirt and kissed him fiercely.

"I assume you liked it?" he whispered against her lips. 

"Liked it? No, I loved it." He closed the already small distance between them again and kissed her back as fiercely as she had.

"Do we really have to sit here all night and watch you two eat each other's faces?" Partly breathless from kissing and partly annoyed by Plagg he growled. 

"Oh, let them be," Tikki scolded his Kwami, "they’re cute." 

"Cute!? It's not going to be so  _ cute _ anymore when my stomach can't handle the disgusting sweetness and I'm going to lose my cheese!" huffing Tikki crossed her arms.

"Why do you always have to be like this!?" she said.

"Me!? I don't do anything, it's them!" he countered.

Rolling her eyes, his girlfriend pushed him back to sit on the leather couch.

"My turn," she said smiling as he knew she would. Before she took the microphone from his hand, she gave him a small peck on his lips.

"For good luck," she whispered with a wink and walked over to select her song.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Kissing him won't give you any good- hey!" Plagg began. 

Unwillingly, Adrien looked away from his partner and raised his eyebrows at his Kwami. 

Plagg was nursing his abused tail and looked offended at his own partner. Tikki stared back at him with a challenging gleam in her eyes.

"The next time, you  _ will _ stay home!" Adrien sighed deeply. He had been so right, his Kwami really knew how to destroy the mood for the date. 

Plagg looked at him and snorted "I wish I could, but Sugarcube here would kill me if I was separated from you." 

"If you keep talking, the chances of me changing my mind is getting higher- And stop calling me ' _ Sugarcube' _ !" the tiny red being admonished.

"You don't want me to call you  _ Sugarcube _ ?" Plagg said.

"No!"

"Okay how about ' _ sweetheart' _ then?" Plagg was quick enough to fly off the table before Tikki could get her paws on him.

Watching the goddess of creation chase after his kwami, Adrien shook his head amused. They really were an odd pair, but he knew underneath all their teasing laid a deep affection for their other halves. 

Just like with him and his other half. 

"Are you two done? I would like to start here," called his girlfriend behind the microphone and both kwamis settled down on each of Adrien's shoulders where they decided to perch. 

His heart began to beat faster, as the familiar melody started to play. The time had come, he would finally know if his suspicion was true. 

" _ I am caught off-guard by you _

_ Like a wave, I'm pulled into _

_ It's a feeling I can't fight _

_ Like a wildfire, deep inside"  _

His heart skipped a beat. 

It's was her voice.

He was right, Marinette was Ladybug.

She continued to sing the refrain, about how  _ he _ had taken her heart by storm, but in this very moment,  _ she _ was the one taking the small remaining part of his heart, that didn't already belong to both parts of her and was claiming it completely as her own. 

He closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the new knowledge, and lost to her voice, he moved his lips to the lyrics.

_ "I'm torn apart by you _

_ It's a spell I can't undo _

_ Oh, I can't escape it now _

_ I am in too deep to get out _

_ You're taking my heart, by storm _

_ I'm lost in your love, lost in your love _

_ I can't hold back anymore _

_ I'm lost in your love, lost in your love _

_ You're taking my heart, by storm _

_ You're taking my heart _

_ You're taking my heart, by storm _

_ You're taking my heart"  _

He felt a feather-light touch on his cheek, and he opened his eyes. Marinette sat next to him, her sapphire eyes looking deeply into his behind her toy mask. She sang the rest of the song, never taking her eyes or hand off him.

As soon as the song was over she lowered the microphone and wiped softly the tears from his cheek, that he had unknowingly let escape from his eyes.

"Am I so bad?" She asked jokingly. He covered her hand cupping his cheek.

"No, I don't think there is anything you are bad at,  _ Princess. _ " 

Her blue eyes widened behind the red plastic mask, telling him, she had caught onto his subtle way of telling her, he knew her secret. 

She opened her mouth to say something, only to close it quickly again.

Once more he saw different emotions playing in her eyes until the blue eyes looked at him full of wonder.

"How?" She finally asked. 

"I suspected it after you told me about this song, but if I'm honest, I always hoped it would be you." A small blush appeared on her cheeks and his heart kept beating harder and harder. “Since the beginning of our relationship, I saw more and more evidence that I might be right. Then after I heard you singing, I knew it's, Marinette"

She closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them again they shined happily up at him.

"It still doesn't answer my question, Kitty. As far as I know, you have never heard me sing as Marinette."

He turned his head at her words, then pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand before looking back at her. 

"I’ve heard you sing many times before Princess, you just didn't know it was  _ me. _ "

He could see the very moment when realization crossed her face. She had her guess but then the unthinkable happened. 

Her lower lip began to softly tremble and she buried her face in his chest before the first tears rolled down her face. Feeling helpless and once more overwhelmed He really hadn't expected her to cry- oh, kwami, that couldn't be a good thing for him, right?- he awkwardly patted her back softly. 

The silence between them was only intensified by the theme music of the waiting karaoke system and her quite sobbing after a small eternity he couldn't take it anymore.

"Are those good or bad tears?" He asked meekly. She pulls her head away from him, only to look up with a bright smile on her face. 

"What do you think?" She asked happily as she wiped her cheeks dry. Before he could answer her, she leaned close and gave him a soft peck.

A ridiculously wide smile stretched across his lips at the small touch and he let out a relieved sigh. That was what he had hoped for and it felt  _ even _ better than what he had imagined it would be.

Blushing furiously she looked to the side and immediately started laughing. Adrien followed her eyes and joined her. Next to them, on the leather cushions of the couch, sits Tikki on the top of Plagg, and had him gagged with his own tail.

"Don't mind us, keep going," Tikki chirped joyfully while Plagg rolled his eyes. 

"Well that explains why Plagg has been so quiet," Marinette giggled and Adrien nodded in agreement.

Both looked at each other again and Adrien's heart fluttered in his chest, by the softness he saw in her eyes. 

"Don't you want to say my name to see if you are right?"  Adrien asked shyly.

A dangerous gleam snaked its way into her eyes, at his question. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their upper bodies back together, then tilted her head cheekily to the side and asked:

"Chat Noir?"

The mischievous smirk on her lips didn't match her innocent tone at all. He really shouldn't have been surprised at her teasing anymore, but he couldn't help it. It had felt like dying, not knowing if he was correct or not, and she wasn't even a bit curious?

"You know," she whispered softly and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I always had to fight off my deep feelings for you Kitty. Because of a few reasons, but one of the biggest was because I was head over heels in love with the boy who sat in front of me during my middle school years." 

He narrowed his eyes at that. There were only two boys who had sat in front of her back then, Nino and him… 

"Oh," he whispered breathlessly. Who could have guessed, Marinette had been in love with him all along, now it made sense why Tikki had laughed at him. "Really?" he asked hopefully.

She shrugged her shoulders lightly 

"What can I say, Kitty, your charm really  _ is _ irresistible."

A deep sense of pride grows inside of him and he knew if he was transformed right now, he would be purring like crazy. He placed his forehead against hers as he rubbed his nose over hers softly.

"Then say my name, Marinette, please. You’re killing me here."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're cute when you beg?"

"Careful woman, we both know that I can turn…" 

She interrupted him with a soft kiss that sent his thinking processes and his arguments along with his whole brain on vacation. All too soon, she pulled away from his lips and giggled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you,  _ Adrien. _ " 

Oh, kwami, how wrong he had been. 

He had foolishly thought the past three weeks he had spent with his girlfriend Ladybug had been heaven, but they didn't come close to this very moment as Marinette whispered his name huskily. So close to his lips that he could feel her breath against his. He didn't waste another moment and closed the gap between them again, getting completely lost in his personal paradise. 


End file.
